Finnick's Angel
by OpheliaMarie13
Summary: Angel Caprice lives in District 4. She enters the Hunger Games having Finnick Odair as her mentor. Is there something there? Backstory to how Finnick became a toy to the Capitol. M for "HG idea", lang, and lemons . O.C/Finnick Odair
1. Chapter 1 Words Can Be Worse Than Knives

Chapter 1- Words Can Be Worse Than Knives

**Hola! This is my first fanfic for HG, actually first fanfic EVER! *squeals and jumps* Anywho I know that Annie won the 70th Games but for this story she won the 66th. This first chapter is kinda slow, but as with most first chapters, it introduces you to important people. Italics means Angel (Main char.) is thinking. Italics and centered means she's singing. (The songs will suck just warning you) Also, for now I'm rating it T for the "General Hunger Games Idea" and there will be swearing. Later I'll change it to M because there will be lemons. *plugs ears to avoid loud high ptiched squealing* Anyone who is a diehard Fannie and/or Gatniss DO NOT READ THIS, YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER YOUNG KUMQUATS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINNICK, ANNIE, PRES. SNOW (*cough, cough* dick *cough, cough*), OR ANYONE ELSE CREATED BY THE AMAZING SUZANNE COLLINS. I ONLY OWN MY . **

**Enough talk, on with the story!**

**...**

The water heater in the back of the room makes a loud weezing noise as hot water oozes down the sides. Conor, a boy who's got curly hair and freckles all over, runs over and puts some ice to the metal. There's steam, a puff, and a gasp before it goes back to its usual hum. Our teacher Mrs. Knell nods to Alexa Vain, signaling to continue her "What I Would Do If My Name Were Called At The Reaping" essay. I hum a sailor song quietly to tune out Alexa's stupid speech. I am nice to just about every person I meet, but Alexa has always hated me, and today her kind twin brother isn't here to keep her from getting too snarky. First it was my dress (Frayed, dirty, and patched) then my hair (it's usual fishtails) and then my pale, pale face. In District 4 food and housing are better than most other districts, but that doesn't change anything for people like me. Sixteen year old girls with no mother and seven siblings who have to take tessera to survive. In fact, I'm lucky to be in school today. It's a wonder that I'm not in that cramped shack that smells of rotting fish and copper making fishing hooks and nets. But I need to stay in a good mood today. Travis' birthday. No matter how mean Alexa is, no matter how tired or hungry I am, I need to seem happy despite tomorrow.

The Reaping.

In my family oldest to youngest there's Daddy in his late forties, Travis who turns 18 today, me and I'm sixteen, fourteen yr. old Emily my closest sister, 12yr. old Christina who takes after Daddy, 10 yr. old Bella with Mom's blonde hair, and 3 yr. Baliey who's stuck being a redheaded ginger with me. There's also the 6 month old twins, Rose and Jasmine, but they're both bald as an egg. And like everyone in the family- execpt me- they have Mom's rosy glow. Right now it's too early to tell who they take after. I finish humming the lullabye and unfortunately hear the end of Alexa's speech.

"... And furthermore, I would win the Hunger Games not only for myself," Insert fake sob here. "Not just for my family," And here. "But for the pride," At this point she stands on her chair making her hand into a fist and pumps it into ther air. "Of District 4!" Her friends stand up and clap madly. "Also," Alexa adds. "I would marry Finnick Odair and we would have three children, two girls one boy. They would never get reaped and if they did people would love them enough to volunteer." It literally takes all my strength not to vomit. Mrs. Knell dismisses us and I bolt outside.

"Hey, are you trying to imitate the Capitol trains or did Alexa's speech stink worse than I thought?" My best freind Abigal asks. We're like sisters and she can always cheer me up.

"I tuned out all of it but the ending and that stunk worse than Travis that time he got seasick on himself when he was twelve." I joke. I stick my nose high in the air and in a nasal tone I mimmick, "For the pride of District 4! I'm in love with Finnick Odair because of the one time before he won the Games and he let me borrow his pencil. I'm going to have his children!" Abigal looks like she'll wet herself.

"Okay, I get it! Look, I'll bring the fruit, raspberries right?" She askes. I nod. "You're making your mom's raspberry tart? You are going to make Travis so happy."

" 'Kay Abbi. See you tonight." I say waving as she heads to the twon square. A Peacekeeper salutes her. After all, she is the Mayor's daughter.

"Oh look, it's fishface freckles with her red hair on top." Alexa says. God her voice is nasally. "You look like _hell_ today. With that dress and your hair. Ewwww. I'm soooooooooo glad that my dad makes boats and doesn't go out to catch smelly fish all day. I'm sooooooooo glad that I can wear my OWN Reaping dress tomorrow and not one borrowed from my friends."

"You know what Alexa, you should stop obsessing over tourturing me. It's not healthy." I snap. For a moment she's stunned. Then she comes back.

"You know what I'm MOST glad about?" She askes. "That I don't have a cripple for a sister and a dead whore for a mom."

That.

Does.

It.

"Shut-up you bitch. Don't you dare talk about my mom." I clench my hands into fists.

"How did she die agian? Having another child? How many siblings do you have. Nine?"

"Seven."

"Well, I don't want to make you cry. They'll do that to you in the arena when you name is called tomorrow. Stay away from Finn though, he's mine. I know you take after your mom, but don't become a slut like her too."

I lunge for her throat. But something grabs my waist. I don't even have to look to know that it's Travis. I'm kicking, screaming, crying.

"You bitchh! You'll never be anything! Finnick Odair would have to be drunk to date you! No, he'd have to be Haymitch Abernathy to date you! You don't know anything, you hear me?"

"Oh, my G-G-God." Alexa stammers. But I'm not done yet.

"You don't deserve Collin for a brother, you deserve to die in the Games slowly and painfully. Killed by another Career!" I'm on a roll now. "Leave me alone, why do you do this to me? I never hurt you?" I'm sobbing, but still screaming. "You have a full family, money clothes. I don't! Why rub it in?"

"Oh, I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-sorry." She stammers.

"Why?" I sob.

"D-d-d-don't call the Peacekeepers. Please!" Alexa shouts. _Why would I call the Peacekeepers? _I wonder. Then sobbing, tear streaked, more pale than usual, eyes most likely red I turn around. Oh. My. God.

Finnick Odair.

**...**

**Cliff hanger! So now you know that Angel is a fighter. But she doesn't go in unless she has to. So Angel has a big family, and a cripple sister. (that would be Emily-14) She's also close to her older brother Travis just because her dad is always working so they are somewhat the parents of their home. (or shack, I tried to make it very clear that Angel is poor) Chapter 2 soon...**


	2. Chapter 2 Reaping Day

Chapter 2- Reaping Day

**Hola! I figured out how to add a chapter. (Isn't I a smart one?) Anywho I hope you likes this chapter and it is as unpriditable as the Reaping itself. DUN! DUN! DUN! Also keep in mind I have no clue how to spell.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HUNGER GAMES. IT BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS. ALL I OWN ARE MY O.C.S**

**I will try to stay as true to the story as possible but I do have to change some things. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE A DIE HARD FANNIE OR GATNISS. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER YOUNG KUMQUATS!**

**On with the story!**

**...**

Alexa and the few friends she has run off. _Is it really Finnick Odair?_ I think._ Looks like him._ Finnick (Or his crazy look-alike) smiles at me, runs his fingers through that oh-so-perfect bronze hair, and cocks his head to one side. _Are you real? _I wonder to myself. Finnick pulls a handkercheif out of his pocket and slowly wipes the single tear still on my cheek away.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face now would we?" He askes smirking. I know that he's just a flirt. He's only one year older than me and half the Capitol claims to have "owned" him at some point whereas I can't even twirl my hair around my finger without looking stupid. So I sputter out what comes to my mind.

"I-I-I'm not pretty." Finnick laughs like it's the funniest thing in the world. Just the sound of that laugh lightens my spirit a little. But it doesn't erase what Alexa said to me.

"No, you're not pretty." Finnick says. Was this his point all along? To build me up so he could break me down again? He leans in closely and our noses are almost touching. "You are beautiful." I let out a small gasp and jump back. No one has ever called me beautiful except my mom. And she's been dead for half a year now. Finnick looks at me with truth in his words. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I've seen what you can do with a trident." I say. This only make him laugh louder and longer than before. He plucks a flower from the dirt and places it in my wild-wavy red hair.

"District 4 could use more beauty. Stay strong." Finnick says. I begin to walk away. "Oh," He adds and I stop. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." I understand that he's trying to make me feel better but the Reaping is the last thing I want to think about right now. I live in Shoreline, the roughest poorest part of District 4. A handful of our victors and good careers come from there including Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta as well as Alicia Brighton last year's winner. But they got lucky. Finnick and Alicia have their looks and Annie... is Annie. If I end up in the Hunger Games I have nothing. And it's very likely I could end up in the Hunger Games since my name will go into the Reaping ball 72 times. Four times into the Reaping ball when you're 16 multiplied by 18 extra entries for tesserae. Then there's my older brother Travis who had his name in the Reaping ball 108 times. This will be his last year and that's something to celebrate. If his name isn't called like will be good. It's better for him to take over the family if I died then vice versa.

"Something smells yummy." My younger sister Emily says. Even though she's fourteen she'll ususally act more like she's three. Like my only other brother, Bailey, who is planted on her hip.

"Great, now there's _three_ Caprice's home and one of them is cooking. I can already tell how this is going to end." I joke adding peppers, onions, and garlic to the red sauce. "Emily would you take Bailey over to the neighbor's to play with their little boy, Vincent? It makes me nervous with him running around the kitchen." Emily nodds. I follow the last step on the moldy yellow card with my mother's red sauce recipe. 'Only the Caprices can read it.' Abigal would say if she were here. I add the final ingriedient and the sauce becomes a lovely shade of scarlet. I pull out a bowl and begin peeling shrimp. It's pretty cheap here, shrimp is about as common as a mockingjay. Emily comes back into the kitchen.

"So what are we having?" She askes.

"Shrimp with red sauce over rice, potatoes and Abigal is getting raspberries for raspberry tart." I answers keeping my eyes glued to the bowl. Emily glances at the "rice" which is really just tesserea grain that will boil to mush. She begins boiling water when she speaks.

"You know, we would have more food if we had more grain," She begins. I turn to face her knowing where she's going with this. "And we would have more grain, if you let me... Take tesserea." Emily bites her lip knowing she's crossed forbidden territory.

"Emily we've been over this disscussion before." I start. "You were born with a hole in you left lung, it was small and we got lucky with medicine and doctors. You are considered a cripple. I don't call you that because you are as healthy as me. In the Games that would change. If you were to enter your name as many times as Travis and I you could very well end up in the Games-"

"You and Travis wouldn't have to enter your names so much if I entered my name."

"Emily Caprice! Listen to me! If your name was called I would volunteer. The more you enter your name the more you enter mine. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Angel."

Dinner is long over, everyone in bed. Everyone but me and Travis. We've met at our spot at the lighthouse. Close to our house, but far enough to relax. I can easily spot the boats out for the night shift. Next year Travis will be on those boats and the spot next to me will be empty. Travis puts his arm around my shoulder and I rest my head on his. I look at him wondering a lot of things. How he ended up with so many freckles, how he knows when I'm sad, if I should tell him about my encounter with District 4's sex symbol. Then I say it.

"I had a chat with Finnick Odair today." Travis stares at me. "I'm not joking."

"So what did Mr. Playboy want?"

"Alexa made me cry, he was weird, then he called me beautiful."

"So how many names are in the Reaping ball with 'Caprice' written on them?"

"Your 108 plus my 72 plus Emily's 6 plus Christina's one equals 187 names." Travis says nothing. Just sighs and tightens his grip on my shoulder.

Fastfoward to the Reaping. This year it came right after Travis' birthday. It makes me sad. I wearing one of Abigal's old dresses, Christina is in the 12 year-olds' section and Travis in the 18 year-olds'. I squeeze Abigal's hand. She's like my sister. She hopes my name isn't called. I would worry about her, but her name is there a measly four times. That's less than Emily. Bianca Coil steps up to the platform. I can see this years' mentor sitting next to the mayor. Alicia and Finnick. _Would he recognize me? No, yester day my hair was down and I had an old dress. Today Abigal's dressed me up like I doll with my hair in a braid down my back._ I think to myself.

"Let's pick our strapping young man first, shall we?" Bianca chirps. This is a game to her. _Not Travis, not Travis... _"Colin Vain." That's Alexa's twin brother. The odds are not in his favor. Poor Colin makes his way to the stage. He looks pretty freaked. "Volunteers?" Bianca askes. No one. Alexa smiles. She is sick.

"It's not Travis." Abigal whispers.

"Now for our young lady." Bianca says. She picks the slip of paper from the very top of the pile. Then let's out a shierk before saying the name like it's a question. Everyone gasps, the mayor's got his head in his hands, Abigal tightens her grip on my hand. The whole district is in shock. But I think it's safe to say I'm the most worried and I _know_ how this poor girl must feel.

Because I'm holding her hand.

**...**

**DUN! DUN! DUN! !**

**I love reveiws. Like Angel loves raspberries. (Very much)**

**Review and I write more.**


	3. Chapter 3 Saying GoodBye

Chapter 3- Saying Good-Bye

**Welcome back my lovelies. Come hither, hither, hither... Enough Hithering. Let's chat. So thank you for reading this far! I promise to get some real action soon. WARNING: Contains Spoilers. I'm just gonna say that this chapter was somewhat hard to write... *Sniff, sniff***

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, I DON'T OWN T.H.G.**

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE A DIEHARD FANNIE OR GATNISS. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER YOUNG KUMQUATS!**

**idk how to speel!**

**...**

"A-a-any vol-volunteers?" Bianca stammers out. Abbi- my friend, my sister- dear sweet Abigal stands on the stage tear streaked.

"I volunteer." A voice calls out. People search for it. Peacekeepers look for the girl. Me.

"Your name?" Bianaca asks.

"Angel Caprice." I say. I would volunteer for a sister. Abigal _is_ my sister. Two Peacekeepers come over to me. One on each side. Abbi sees her volunteer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screams. Abigal runs down the stage towards me. I hugging her so tightly I can't breathe. "Don't do this Angel, don't do this."

"I have to." I say gulping hard. Another Peacekeeper comes over to pry us apart. "Please go to the Justice Building as fast as possible Abbie, please." I choke out. She's pulled away from me. I'm lead up to the stage. Bianca has made a remarkable bounce back. Smiling and laughing.

"District 4, I present to you, your 68th Hunger Games tributes!" The crowd roars. I glance at Collin. We shake hands with a small nod. My fate is sealed.

* * *

I'm sitting alone in a small room. Tick, tock, tick, tock.

_"Hickory dickory dock, _

_the mouse went up the clock,_

_the clock struck one,_

_the mouse ran down,_

_hickory dickory dock."_

I hate singing in front of people. But I'm all alone. No one can hear me. The door opens.

"You have one minute with each vistor." A uniformed Peacekeeper says. He stays in the room to watch my good-byes. Daddy comes in with Bailey. Bailey runs and hugs my legs.

"Angie! Don't leave me." He says. I glance at Daddy. He hugs me too.

"Come home, please." He says. I shake my head.

"Listen to me. You know and I know that I'm not going to win." I can feel the tears coming.

"Angel-"

"No, I'm not lying to you. I'm going to try so that the kids won't remember me in a bad way. But I won't be coming home. If Abigal offers you anything- money, food, clothes, care. You take it." Daddy nods.

"Out." The Peacekeeper says. They exit. Bella, Christina, and Emily enter. All three of them hug me. Bella can barely wrap her arms around my waist though. Not that she's short or that I'm tall, it's just _so much_ of me is all _legs_.

"I promise that I'll try to win." I say. It's not a lie. I'll _try_. I give individual hugs and they are ushered out. Abigal comes in.

"Why Angel?" She askes almost mad. "WHY?" She shouts.

"You're my sister. I won't let you die." She sobs and gives me a hug.

"I'll start a sponser program." She offers. I nod knowing that sponsers will be all I have. "I can't wait to see what dress they'll put you in." Abbi is obsessed with Capitol fashions. I smile. Then she leaves.

"Good day Miss Gliss." The Peacekeeper says to her. "Last vistor." He says to me. Travis comes in. I'm not sure if I almost knocked him over or vice versa. Travis is my shoulder to cry on. That's all I really need right now.

"Please, just- try." He says. I hug him tighter. He pulls away looking me straight in the eye. "Sing. For me. I want the last time I hear you in person to be song." I won't deny him this. I clear my throat and sing in the purest soprano key I can manage.

_"Hold on to this lullabye,_

_when all the sounds have turned to screams._

_I won't let anything hurt you,_

_I won't let anything harm you,_

_Just remember this:_

_I. Love. You.__"_

The Peacekeeper pulls him away.

"I love you Angel!" Travis shouts.

"I love you!" I scream back. I try to reach him but it's no use. Peacekeeper push him away and new one pull me onto the train. "Please, don't let them watch my dea-" I'm cut off my the door slamming. The train moves forward. My life is over. I will never see the people I love again. I will never run barefoot in the sand again. I will never sing Emily to sleep again. Travis will never carry me home from the lighthouse when I'm too tired again. Never.

I fall onto my knees and cry. I can hear footsteps. Finnick Odair.

Of course.

"Wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful face." He says handing me a handkercheif. I wipe my eyes. He takes both of my hands into his and helps me up. "Sorry, I guess the odds are never in anyone's favor." I walk around the fancy room. I lay on a blue velvet loveseat. Finnick sits on the edge near my feet.

"I'm going to die. You know that right?" I ask him. Finnick remains silent staring at his feet. "So where's Alicia and Collin?"

"Alicia decided that it would be easier for each of us to coach one tirbute instead of both of us coaching two." He says.

"And she picked Collin before you."

"No, I picked you before her. I remember you from yesterday. It figures that your name is Angel." Finnick turns to face me. "You're so pure." I can see something in his eyes and feel it in his words. He _really_ thinks I'm beautiful. He _really_ thinks I'm pure. But there's no way...

"Purity doesn't win the Games." I say.

"No, it doesn't." Finnick says. His eyes are amazing... "But beauty does." His hair is perfect. "A beautiful tribute," His shirt is open at the top and I can see he's ripped. "Is lethal."

"I'm not beautiful." I say. "Any I'm not pretty either. Why do you keep saying that I'm something I'm not?" Finnick leans in closely to me. You could zipper our eyelashes together.

"You don't realize, it do you? How amazing you are. You have a perfect body, a stunning face, and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life- including the altered ones in the Capitol- but you shun the fact that you're extraodinary. I wish there were more people like you. The fact that you're beautiful and deny it is slightly less annoying than ugly people calling themselves perfect." I. Can't. Breathe. The most wanted boy- man -in the Capitol and all of Panem is calling my perfect, stunning, extraordinary. So I do what any normal girl would do. I turn away from him.

"I can't win the games. I want to. But I have a weakness for beauty and I won't kill anyone." This catches his attention.

"You're, not- killing?" I shake my head.

"I watched my mother die and the pain haunts me. I can't do that to anyone else." Finnick looks at me, stands up and talks down to me.

"Wait until you get in the arena, killing doesn't make you a monster Angel." The way he talks to me and looks at me only makes me hate him more.

"You're only one year older than me, don't act like I'm a child." I say trying to sound cold. Finnick looks hurt. He know how I feel. Only tributes know tributes. I curl up my legs and he sits down in the space I've made for him.

"I'm sorry Angel, let's just start from the begining. Hi, I'm Finnick Odair. I don't understand my life."

"Hello Finnick. I'm Angel Caprice. I'm weak and I've never been in love." I don't know why I said it. But Finnick smiles.

"I was in love once, but now she's crazy. I'm sick of waiting. So now I'm looking for someone new." He raises his eyebrows in this weird way that turns me on.

"Maybe you'd like to hear about my life considering it's almost over." I say changing the subject. Finnick talking to me about personal things... is weird.

"Sure." Finnick says smiling and putting his arm around my shoulder.

**...**

**O_o Wow. Angel and Finnick. HELLO FINGEL! It's more fun to say than Fannie. Okay, chapter 3 soon. Review for the children! Gotta run. The Fannies are coming after me with pitchforks and torches! **


	4. Chapter 4 Tuning Out the World

Chapter 4- Tuning Out the World

**Wow! Look at me! This is what, my 3rd chapter this week? I'm a lean, mean, writing machine! I is so proud of myself! X) Anyways I'm going to try and mash the train ride with Angel's stylist/prep team. In Suzanne Collins H.G the train ride was extremely important but not so much to Angel. (As you can tell by the chapter title) Keep in mind I can't speel. WARNING: Contains Spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I.D.N.O.T.H.G!**

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE A DIEHARD FANNIE OR GATNISS, YOU SLIGHTLY UNDERSTAND NOW BUT YOU WILL FULLY UNDERSTAND LATER YOUNG KUMQUATS!**

**On with the story!**

**...**

I wake up in a cold sweat screaming my mother's name. I haven't even slept in real pajamas because I get so sweaty. I grab a silk bathrobe and tie it loosley around my waist. I brush my hair so I at least look like I'm trying. I'm going to have to face the world at some point, and I'm starving. (Well I'm _always_ starving but here there's food.) I turn the knob on my door.

"Holy crap Finnick! What are you doing here?" I shout before I trip over Finnick. He's standing right next to my door leaning against the wall.

"Here's a fun fact Angel: I like sleep. But with your screaming all night long it's impossible." He says. It ticks me off how he says it like- like- I don't know it just bothers me.

"I'm sorry." I say. I'm always apologizing, always ending the fight, always forgiving. "I just have these nightmares."

"Sounded more like someone was killing you." Finnick says pissed off. He glances down at my arms. "What happened?" He askes his voice a thousand times lighter. I look at my arms and see the red marks.

"Oh it's nothing." I say tugging on my sleeve. "I have a bad habit of digging my nails into my skin." Finnick glances at me.

"If you say so." He responds. He holds out his arm for me and I link mine through it. It's disturbingly quiet. We come to the dining cart. Alicia and Collin are sitting there already.

"Nice of you to join us." She says bitterly. "Sit." I sit down and Finnick pushes in my chair. He's being so nice it's ticking me off. No dialouge. Just the clinking of dishes and swallowing of food.

"So Angel and I watched the other Reaping tapes." Finnick says.

"So did we." Alicia snaps. I remember what a cold-blooded killer she was last year. Alicia got plenty of sponsers. Alicia has the two most wanted Hunger Games qualities: Ruthless and gorgeous. She has cruel beauty with her black hair and blue eyes. Her jaw bones are so sharp they could cut you. She is beautiful, stunning, extraodinary. How could Finnick- anyone for that matter -compare her to me?

"Who do you think are the biggest threats?" Finnick asks.

"Definatly the girl from one." Collins says. I stare at my now empty plate of food. I do not want to speak. "She pretty and has definatly been training her whole life. She volunteered. But the boy from one as too. He volunteered too. But he seemed pretty scared."

"Don't forget two. The pair that got in were practically killing to get in. They'll be blood thristy." Alicia adds. Her turns to me. I know that look in her eyes, it was the look that she gave her fellow tributes before delivering a blow. "How about you Angel?"

_What? What is she saying? _Finnick looks at me and gives a small nod. _What is that supposed to mean? Threats, which tributes were threats?_

"The boy from twelve. Daniel. He looks dangerous." I say.

"Twelve?" Alicia asks.

"I agree with Angel. I usually don't worry about them but he seemed pretty blood thirsty." Finnick says. His hand entertwines with mine under the table. It's the first time I've held hands with a boy.

* * *

"You're so lovley." Cori, a man with ivory hair says. "Sometimes we get some pretty gruesome tributes. But I'd say that you're the best looking tribute since your mentor, Finnick!" I look down and blush.

"Oh, now you've turned her into an Avox!" Says another member of my prep team Elenora. She files my nails so that they're shaped like almonds. "He's only a year older than you!" I can't speak.

"The pale skin, the red hair, definatly beautiful." Vima says. She rips the last strip of wax off my legs. I tune them out. I don't want compliments. I'm not a person to them, I'm a pretty face (according to everyone lately). I'm going to be 'That poor girl who got killed while I was getting my nails done.'

"So what will my costume look like?" I ask.

"Well Brave, always working last minute, was inspired by your name. You and Collin will be water angels!" Cori says clapping his hands like a child. They continue working on me. My eyebrows are plucked into high arches, cheekbones drawn out, all of the delicate features I never noticed- appear suddenly. Angel wings are drawn on the corners of my eyes. My nails are painted to match my eyes. My hair hangs down to my waist. I'm given a silk bathrobe, (I'm beginning to fall in love with them) and I sit in the waiting room set up for District 4. Alicia is talking to Collin who has his hair slicked back and makeup highlighting his face. I sit down glancing around wondering what to expect.

"Hello beautiful." Finnick says seductively smilng at me. I nod my head. He sits down next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder, leaning against me slightly. Finnick picks up a small clump of my hair and fingers it. I watch as the gold and amber highlights are caught in the light. "You could probably pass for my sister, but... I don't know if I could love you. Not in _that_ way."

"What are you saying?" I ask trying to sound sexy. Finnick looks into my eyes, as if to say; I want you.

"What do _you_ think I'm saying?" Finnick raises an eyebrow.

"Collin your costume is ready!" A woman with jewled skin says entering the room. Collin and Alicia sit up and walk out with no emotion. With all this touching and talking Finnick and I are doing the relationship between Alicia and Collin seems icy. It's her first year though. Finnick turns to look at me again, coming closer to me.

"Where were we?" He asks.

"You were going to tell me what you were saying." Finnick laughs. I love that laugh.

"Nice try Angel."

"Well, what _are_ you saying? I have no clue what to think. I've never been in love before." I say leaning against him.

"Well," Finnick says shrugging. "I can change that." No. Way. Finnick leans in closing his eyes, I close mine and-

"ANGEL!" It's Cori. Finnick pulls away from me smiling at him as if to say, 'We're in the middle of something.' Cori nods. "I'll let you two finish up. Brave is ready to see you." Cori prances out of the room. Finnick smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Capitol people are so weird." He says. "I think we should pick up where we left off later. Somewhere private." I nod my head slowly. I'm still high from what he said to me. "Brave was my stylist too. He'll make you breathtaking, to them anyways." What was he suggesting? That I'm breathtaking to _him_?

"I'll see you at the banquet." I say getting up. When I open the door Cori is waiting for me grinning. He doesn't say anything just walks me to the small room set up for me and my stylist. The door clicks shut behind me. I feel like an animal being prepared for slaughter. It makes me sick. The door opens and he walks in holding a black bag. Brave. All of his hair is silver but he seems very young.

"Hello." He says to me sitting down.

"Hello." I respond coyly.

"Angel, Caprice isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm." Brave surveys me. I'm the stone, he's the carver, the Capitol and all of Panem the public. "Delicate features. We will present you like an angel now, they'll see the stronger side of you later." Brave picks up the bag holding what I will be wearing. "Change into this. Bianca will escort you to the charoits." The bag is set in my lap, then he exits. _That was weird._ I think. I unzip the bag. Oh. My.

**...**

**MWUAHAHA! Sorry I couldn't resist leaving it as a cliff hanger. I am evil aren't I? Reviews mean you love me. I might be able to get a chapter up tomorrow, but IDK. Next chapter you will see Angel's dress (in your minds) but thanks to the new image manager I might be able to post my (not so bad actually) drawing of Angel in her dress. I know that the fun of no pictures is seeing the character how you want but it's also cool to see how the author want you to see the character. ALSO: What is going on with Finnick? He's a flirt, but might he be telling the truth? *squeals* FINGEL!**


	5. Chapter 5 Which One of Us Is the Angel?

Chapter 5- Which One of Us Is The Angel?

**I'M BAAAAACK. *creepy music plays* But aren't you glad? So I know that you all want to read, half of you propbably aren't reading this anyways. So I won' stall you. You know the warning about spoilers and the I can't speel.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE A DIEHARD FANNIE OR GATNISS. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER YOUNG KUMQUATS!**

**O.W.T.S!**

**...**

People are whispering and pointing at me. Is it really that pretty? Am _I_ really that pretty? _Breathtaking?_ Collin can't tear his eyes away from me.

"Am I- Am I really?" I begin.

"See for yourself." Brave says motioning towards the full legnth mirror that other girls crowd around. As if I really am an angel, they part and move so I can see myself. Wow. The makup did one thing. This dress did another. I've already got a tall frame (5' 9") but the shoes I'm wearing are six inches tall. I stand at the same height as Collin now. The dress Brave has put me in is angelic. The whole thing is the purest white I've ever seen. (the only shade lighter than my skin) The dress itself is simple. A strapless white with a braided gold belt at the top of my ribcage, underneath the belt there are layers of triangle shaped pieces of fabric layering until the touch the floor. Instead of sleeves I've got gloves that come up to my forearms that add to the effect that I could just fly away. There are pieces of green, blue, and white fabric seeming to drip off of the gloves past my fingertips. As for accessories I have a pair of the palest green wings covered in pearls, emeralds, and braided golden string. In my hair I have a headpiece that resmbles a halo and a necklace of lots of dangling pearls with golden fish hooks and emeralds hanging off of them.

Brave has made me breathtaking. Utterly breathtaking.

"Thank you Brave." I say running over to hug him. "This is what I needed, to, to, face the others." Brave only nods his head.

"You both look nice." Alicia says. The pats the glass chariot behind her. "This, I believe, is yours." A few of the other districts are starting to trickle in. One, two, and of course four, were the first to come. Then five, three, eleven, six. Both tributes from three are twelve and marvel at the horses being brought in by avoxes. The two horses for Collin and me are brought over. They're white with silver specks, like freckles, all over. An avox sees my interest in the horses and hands me a small sack filled with carrots, apples, oats, and sugar cubes. She nods at the horse. I scoop up some of the oats and hold them out to the horse. I laugh quietly and smile at the avox. She smiles back and walks away. The horse nibbles on a carrot as I feed the other one an apple. Bianca practially scolds me.

"No, no no!" She pipes in that annoying accent. "It's not your job!" I'm not understanding her completely but I take the sugar cubes out of the bag and crunch on one while I'm restricted to petting the horse. I lean my head against the horse and toss a cube in the air and catch it in my mouth.

"Would you stop with that crunching, it's driving me crazy." Finnick says. I didn't even know he was there. I smile sexily.

"Hello Finnick." He smiles back.

"Hello Angel." I bothered by our closeness considering I've never had my shoulders bare around anyone but Travis when we go swimming. That and Finnick always as at least the top four buttons on his shirt undone. Come to think of I've never even seen him in a tie, not even when he was a tribute.

"Want a sugar cube?" I ask, offering my hand, which is piled high. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas me... well, if I see something sweet, I'd better grab it." I pop another into my mouth.

"No thanks, but I'd love to borrow your outfit your outfit sometime." Finnick says. "What happened to those raggedy old dresses from back home?" He wets his lips just ever so slightly with his tonuge. This probably drives most people crazy, but for some reason, I like it.

"I outgrew them." I sigh. Finnick reaches out for a sugar cube.

"On second thought, I changed my mind." He pops one into his mouth. Then I feed the rest to the horses.

"I think Collin and I are going to get in the chariot now." Finnick takes my hand helping me step into the chariot. Bianca hands Collin a gold net with pearls and me a golden jeweled trident. The doors open and one heads out. I can see their face enlarged on the screens already. Bianca's saying something but I can't hear her. Two heads out. Three is on deck and we're behind.

"What's she saying?" I practially shout.

"We smile at the audience, but make them work for it." Collin screams back. Three heads out, we're on deck.

"Let's hold hands." I say. Collin looks at me like I'm crazy but we hold hands just as the horses move forth. I keep my head high and smile, I blow kisses in all directions waving and holding up the mine and Collin's hands. I glance at the screen and see just how Collin and I look, _breathtaking._ Our chariot has bubbles shooting out from the sides. Capitol children reach out to pop them. I am a magical creature from under the sea. A water angel. Caesar and Claudius seem to agree. They chat about Collin but then Caesar turns his attention to me saying,

"Angel Caprice from District 4, dressed in a flowing white gown seems like the goddess Aphrodite rising from the water. She is easily tied with Glamour from District 1 for most beautiful tribute."

"Thank you Mr. Flickerman!"I shout, as the crowd laughs loudly. Even Finnick's face comes to focus on the screen and he's _crying_ he's laughing so hard. Caesar laughs and waves to me. I glance up at the megascreen and almost scream. The tributes from district twelve are _naked, _naked and covered in _coal dust_ with hideous headlamps on their heads. That's not what bothers me the most, it's the fact that the boy is 18 and the girl barely looks twelve. They don't smile and don't wave, they are above the crowd. Flowers, jewels, and scarves of fabric are tossed at Collin and I. A single white rose falls from the sky and I catch it. I kiss the top of it ever so lightly and hold it in the air. While the crowd is cheering I search for the person who gave it to me. I see President Snow above me smiling, he waves at me, then goes back to the crowd. _No way._

"Welcome, and Happy Hunger Games!" He says. The crowd goes crazy. The seal of Panem goes into the sky and the anthem plays softly in the background as President Snow speaks. "Subjects of Panem, I give you, the 68th annual Hunger Games tributes!" The cheering is deafaning. As the chariot exit the President annouces the district and its industry. Collin and I exit as I hear,

"District 4, fishing." Finnick helps me out of the chariot.

"How where we?" I ask smiling, still excited from the energy of the crowd. (not to mention Finnick's comments from earlier)

"You were perfect, both of you." Bianca says.

"You were great. They loved you." Alicia says with her arms crossed looking into space.

"Come on, we need to head to the banquet before the food is gone." Finnick says in attempt to lighten the mood. He takes my hand and we come the dining hall. I feel awful for the District 12 tributes, someone has given them robes to put on but when the arrive Haymitch Abernathy vomits everywhere and they have to help him to bed. I'm given a glass of champange and Collin, Alicia, Bianca, Finnick, and I make a quiet toast. The girl from one, Glamour, keeps looking at me. Not exactly glaring, almost studying. Oh right, we're tied for most beautiful tribute. Halfway throught the meal Finnick's hand rests on my thigh under the table and he leans in to whisper something into my ear.

"I'll meet you in your bedroom at 9:30. We can pick up where we left off. Wear something... Nice."

**...**

**CLIFF HANGER! Sorree couldn't resist. So what do you think of Glamour? Did you feel that deja vu with the sugar cubes? How about the Dist. 12 parade costumes? Will I ever stop asking quetions? Yes.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. FINGEL!**

**Note: I will be changing the rating to M now... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 I Want You

Chapter 6- I Want You

**Hola! FYI: This chapter is a litter shorter than others. LEMON TIME, LEMON TIME, ALL FOR ME! LEMON TIME! Reveiw if you know what that's from! So from now forth this fanfic shall be rated M! Bear with me folks, I've written limes and _sweet_ lemons but this is my first LEMON lemon. Not too sour though cuz it's Angel's first time and Finnick loves her so he'll be gentle. Stick a straw in a juice box and SUCK IT FANNIES! XD I can't speel very weel. WARNING: Contains spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY O.C.S**

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE A DIEHARD FANNIE OR GATNISS, YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER YOUNG KUMQUATS!**

**O.W.T.S!**

**...**

I practically punch the buttons in the elevator so I can get to my room quick enough. When it gets to the fourth floor I run to my quarters. I glance at the clock resting on my side table, 7:30pm. I have two hours. I unzip my dress and it practically falls off me it's so silky. After folding my costume and laying the accesories on top of it I jump in the shower. Remebering some of the buttons I cover myself in a foam that smells of roses and srcub it off along with any makeup and body glitter. I step onto the mat and my hair is instantly dried, detangled, and parted. I dart over to my dresser searching for something "nice." Luckily there's a drawer filled with fancier undergarments. I settle on a matching bikini made of blue-green silk. I look at my reflection in the mirror. Was it really there all along? This new Angel Caprice that is staring back at me? I guess I never really noticed. I glance at the clock, 8:00pm. I have an hour and a half. My heart is racing. I pick up a comb and brush my hair. 8:30pm. I brush my teeth for the third time. 9:00pm. What am I supposed to do? Pretend to sleep? Sit on the bed and wait? 9:25pm. CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! I rub a rose scented lotion over any showing skin. I can hear footsteps. 9:30pm.

OH SHIT!

I sprawl out on the bed and try to look sophisticated. The door opens. My heart has stop beating and is now buzzing. Finnick Odair. _THE_ Finnick Odair has just entered my room. I might do with him what others can only dream. Why am I here? Oh yeah, the Hunger Games. Finnick pulls off his robe, he's got skin tight black breifs. He. Is. Ripped.

"Hello there." He says smiling and walking over slowly. I offer a seductive smirk in return. My voice goes innocent.

"It's my first time."

"I know." Finnick says. He leans in so close our lips are almost touching. "Mine too." Then they are. It's my first kiss, my first time. My head is spinning. His lips are hot, almost burning. Finnick moves closer, moving onto the bed. He's ontop of me, I can barely breathe. We pull away from each other so I can catch my breath. Finnick watches my chest rise and fall. He notices my struggle breathing and we roll over so it's me on him. Gravity pushes me into him. We begin kissing again, it quickly deepens. Finnick's hands snake down to my hips and they linger there. Finnick kisses me fiercly and his lips move down to my jaw, then my neck, then in between my breasts. We roll over again, Finnick is going to crush me, I don't really care. I gasp for air as I run my hands over his chest, to his biceps, then over his muscular back. Finnick lifts his head so I can stare into those eyes. God I love his eyes. He smiles and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"You drive me _crazy_ woman." That's enough to drive _me_ crazy. I smash my mouth into his. I slip my tongue into his mouth gaining control. I have never done this before but it seems that I'm- good at it? Once again we pull away from each other. Finnick looks down at my bra, I nod. I roll ontop of him sitting on his chest, on leg on each side of him. He smiles at me reaching to undo the clasp in the back, I fall onto him. He throws it somehwere and we go back to kissing. his tongue enters my mouth as I reach down and pull off his breifs. Then Finnick reaches down to my lower body. Three seconds later I'm naked. I'm pressed tight against Finnick, then I wince at the pain.

"We can stop." Finnick says almost immediatly.

"No, keep going." I say. I grip his forearms and his hands rest on my hips. He thrusts a few times until I get the hang of it. I just lost my virginity to Finnick Odair.

_I just lost my virginity to_ _Finnick Odair!_

I fall onto the left side of the bed and Finnick gazes into my eyes. He wraps his hand around my waist and his hand rests on my naked ass. He pulls me over to him so we're thisclose.

"God you're beautiful." Finnick says.

"You too." I say. He just stares at me, really stares at me. It makes me feel... extraodinary. Like I'm there, like I'm not invisible. Then I feel it, I'm falling, hurtling towards Earth a thousand miles an hour. I knew this was going to happen. A solo tear slides down my cheek onto the silken bedsheets.

"I love you." I say. I've done it. I've crashed into the Earth broken and lonley. I've fallen in love with someone _completely_ out of my leauge. Finnick Odair is a seventeen year old playboy with women aching for him to turn eighteen so they can get their hands on him _for real_. I'm just Angel Caprice from District 4. Despite what Caesar said about me I'm not a goddess. Wash off the makeup and she's gone, that ghost of an Angel the Capitol wants is gone. I'm a stupid, stupid _girl_ with a weakness for beauty. I've fallen in love with Finnick Odair.

"Shhhh." Finnick says. He wipes away the trail of the tear like it was never there. "Don't cry, don't cry. Please Angel, don't cry. I love you too." There is truth to his words. I can see it in his eyes. No one can pull off the smile he gives me, the look in his eyes now. Finnick leans in to gently kiss my lips, then pulls away. "You need to sleep. First day of training tomorrow."

"Oh right," I say. "In four days I'm going to fight to the death." Finnick laughs. "I love your laugh."

"Ironic, I haven't laughed like this in... Forever." Finnick moves slightly.

"Don't leave." I say. Finnick smiles.

"Angel, my love," He gazes into my eyes. "I would never leave you."

**...**

**But in three days she's going to leave him. *Sniff, sniff* I checked and it IS three days that the tributes get to train. (Four if you count the day for individual sessions/interviews) Well um, gotta go I'm typing on my iPod while running from Fannies as we speak. REVEIW!**


	7. Chapter 7 I Am Not A Career

Chapter 7- I Am Not A Career

**Come in, come in! Thank you to all of you who stayed despite my half-bad lemon. And anyone who is just now reading this welcome to the club! *throws a shirt w/ FINGEL written on the front in green at face of new club members* So as you can tell by the chapter name Angel is not a career, or is she? Uoo alll kow verry weell taht iee kan't speel. ;D WARNING: Will contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S PROPERTIES.**

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE A DIEHARD FANNIE OR GATNISS, YOU UNDERSTOOD THE FANNIE PART IN PAST CHAPTERS, THE GATNISS PART WILL UNDERSTOOD IN THE FUTURE YOUNG KUMQUATS!**

**O.W.T.S!**

**...**

I let out a soft moan as my eyes flutter open. Finnick is staring at me, smiling.

"What?" I ask playfully.

"No screaming last night." He says.

"I guess you stopped the nightmares." I reply smiling. "You really were perfect last night."

"You too." Finnick says. "You need to eat, today I need to you to choose a weapon." Finnick says getting up. He looks like a god. He pulls on his briefs from off the floor, then his robe. I breathe again when I see my costume still on my dresser. No one came in last night. I put my robe on and Finnick and I head to breakfast.

"So Collin is going to go with a trident, how about you Angel?" Alicia asks. She seems to be melting, not so icy anymore.

"I'm not sure, I'm a fast runner, I think I'll just try to find a skill today." Alicia nods.

* * *

Everyone here is wearing a sweatsuit with their district number on the back. I've got my hair in a single fishtail down my back. Atala is explaining the rules. The girl from 1 glances at me. Her silver blonde hair is in a single bun atop her head. The boy from 1 seems to have changed his attitude, he's extremely cocky and keeps checking out Glamour. After Atala is done talking we are forced to line up for the only station we are required to do; The Gauntlet. We're lined up in order of district with the girl going first. The Gauntlet is basicly a bunch of platforms of different heights with trainers swinging at you in all directions with padded clubs. The Gamemakers are watching us from their skybox and I know they're taking notes. Head Gamemaker Frigus Sanguinem nods to Atala who nods to Glamour. Glamour jumps onto the first platform as Atala presses the start on her stopwatch. Glamour finishes with a time of 3 minuets 29 seconds. The boy from 1 is next and after about a minuet is knocked to the ground by a club. Atala shakes her head as he walks over to the archery station. The girl from 2 steps up, she's about my height but I've heard she's 18. She clears the course in 3 minuets. The boy from her district is menacing only about an inch shorter than Finnick. It actucally takes him five minuets to come out in one piece. Both twelve year olds from district 3 would barely tip a scale. They both make it out in two minuets though. I'm up next. My heart is punding in my ears and I'm poised to run.

"Go!" Atala's voice bounces off the walls. A slipt second hasn't even gone by and I'm already on the third platform. I jump over a club swung at me and I duck under the next. After seeing how fast I am the trainers give me a little more heat. But I keep going. Ducking and jumping and ducking and jumping and ducking and jumping and done.

"One minuet forty seconds." Atala says smiling. I nod out of breath. The other careers glance at me. Collin finishes with a time of two minutes fifteen seconds. We both agree to stick together incase we're rejected by the other careers. First we go to the snares station where I practice with rope and make knots and snares and nets that impress the trainer. Then it's the firestarting station. I excel at making a fire with flint and kindling while Collin struggles before he nails it. We both head over to the plant identification station where I learn plants that can be eaten and sweep the floor with my knowing of plants that can be used as medicen.

"Where'd you learn all those plants?" Collin asks later as he paints his arm into bark, he's okay but has a few troubles with adding moss.

"Emily my younger sister wants to be an apothocary. So I help her out. I'm really good at stitching and sewing up wounds." I say painting my own arm into a bush with nightlock berries.

"Nice work." Collin says nodding at my arm.

"Thanks." I say. I take his brush and add moss to the left side. "Moss only grows on one side of trees." The trainer smiles at me. I wash away the camoflauge. "I'd like to the ropes course."

"Okay." Collin says. After his arm is back to skin we walk over to the ropes. Collin falls a few times but eventually gets the hang of it. I jump from the ceiling landing my fall. "Angel, we're gonna have to do it sometime." Collin says nodding at the weapons section. I let out a deep breath.

"Let's start with something easier for me." I say. Collin leads me to the wieghts. He throws a shotput, tosses a medicen ball, I manage a few dumbells.

"How about something I'm good at now?" Collin jokes picking up a trident and throwing it at a human dummy piercing the heart. I give him a one-woman applause. The other careers point and whisper at Collin as he throws it again, and again, and again. Then I try, and fail. I try again, it lands in the leg. I come a few feet closer and hit the liver. Then we head over to the swords. I can hit the floor near the target. Collin can hit the bullseye.

"C'mon Granite, he's good." The boy from 2 says to his district partener. Collin helps me throw a trident and I'm skewering the head. I was aiming for the stomach.

"No way with that stick insect following him around. I don't babysit. You and Ringlet are enough trouble." The girl, Granite, says. I have gone from "extraordinary" to a bug.

"I don't know, with the whole 'I'm tied with her for most beautiful tribute' thing maybe we'd get a few sponsers." Glamour offers.

"Can it Glam, you're the sexiest. The girl isn't worth a penny." Ringlet says. I feel like I'm the target that he has just gotten a bullseye with. Ringlet sets down his bow and arrow. The careers go off laughing.

Later that night I'm screaming and throwing things.

"Angel calm down!" Collin shouts.

"I'm going to die! You heard what they said. I'm probably their first target!" I shout back smashing a vase at his feet.

"What is going on?" Bianca pipes tip-toeing in her high-high-high-heeled pumps. She fixes her new blue wig. "Angel, this is no way for a young lady to act!"

"Well I'm not a lady!" I scream at her. "I'm a stick insect! I'm a girl who isn't worth a penny!" I smash a plate to the floor. "I'm a weakling!"

"They didn't call you that!" Collin screams into my face.

"They walked away laughing before we could hear anymore!"

"What in BLOODY HELL is going on in here?" Alicia screams. Everyone goes silent. A glass shatters onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought this was try to make a rucus hour!" Finnick shouts sarcastically. Everyone is yelling, even Bianca. I can't handle it. I glance at a decorative jeweled set of knives, then at the painted canvas on the far left wall. I pick up a knife with a curved blade. I let out a loud scream then throw it with a quick hand. Everyone turns to see what I've done to the painting.

"Now look what you've done!" Bianca clucks. Alicia however walks over to finger the spot I've thrown the knife.

"Angel, where were you aiming?" She asks. I shrug. Alicia peels a spot of paint away as Bianca cries histarically. "Try hitting this spot." I pick up another knife, a perfectly straight one, and throw it. It hits the spot perfectly. Alicia continues peeling paint so I can throw the knives. She make the spots smaller as I back up farther, and farther. I hit each spot perfectly.

"I think you just found your weapon of choice." Finnick says smiling.

"You know, I think the painting looks better with the knives in it." Collin says squinting at the painting. Even Bianca agrees. We eat supper without a word and I stay awake watching old tapes of old Hunger Games. An Avox with black hair streaked with purple come in to pick up shattered plates, vases, cups, and glasses.

"I'll help you." I offer. "It was my fault." She nods. After a while I ask her, "Is it hard?" Her eyebrows knit together. "Is it hard, to, to, watch tributes come in each year. Even though you never interact with them?" She nods. "What's your name?" I ask her. She points to her hair. "Ebony?" I guess. She shakes her head then pulls out a clump of the purple streak. "Voilet?" I ask. She shakes her head then points to a vase on the table filled with flowers. "Lavander?" I ask. She smiles nodding her head. "That's a pretty name. I have two sisters at home named after flowers." Lavander nods her head. She points to the TV. I should go back to watching the Games and taking notes. I sit down and hit play watching fourteen year old Finnick skewer the heart of a sixteen year old girl. I finish watching the 65th Games and begin watching some of the 66th but then remember that it was the year Annie Cresta won; that was luck, I need strategy. When I come into my bedroom there's a note on my bed.

_Thank you for talking to me. _

_I haven't had a conversation with someone in five years._

_You really are Finnick's first, I was his avox too._

_Your secret is safe with me._

_P. Snow can't hurt me anymore, I'll never tell._

_-Lavander_

I throw the note into the fireplace. I want to keep it, but I know that if someone sees it then they'll know what happened between me and Finnick.

"Thank you Lavander." I whisper into the darkness.

**...**

**There's some action! Reveiws are love. Next chapter Angel impresses the Careers. Maybe the Gamemakers too? I'll start making chapters longer soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 OneWay Glass

Chapter 8- One-Way Glass

** Just wanted to let you know that I'll be making chapters longer. I'd like to answer a question I've been getting a lot lately. (via PM) Q: Did you base Angel off yourself? A: Yes. In my early HG obession stage I took a bunch of quizzes about districts, weapons of choice, and how well I'd actually DO in the Games. Every time I got Distcrict 4, throwing knives, and- wait, that's one spoiler I WON'T tell you. :D There are some things about Angel that are pure me (ex: how pale she is), others not really (ex: she's drop-dead gorgeous). So yeah! Also I tried using throwing knives once and I rock at using them! WARNING: Will contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE A DIEHARD FANNIE OR GATNISS. Y.W.U.L.Y.K!**

**Noo clu howw too speel!**

**...**

Collin is aiming for cocky today. Most Careers can pull off this angel, but not me, I'm going to be the most modest person in the world. Our best bet is that if Collin comes across as someone who knows he'll be a Career then he'll be able to me in easy. With my knife throwing skills I will get in. For a few minuets we stretch in the center of the gym. Collin says each of his words loudly while I whisper, immidately we catch the attention of EVERYONE, including the Peacekeepers and Gamemakers.

"Collin," I whisper. "Do you think it's safe to try the knives today?" A few tributes are interested, trying to hear what is so secret that I have to whisper.

"What about the throwing knives?" Collin practically shouts streching his arms.

"The knives, Finnick said not to show off skills and save them for later, but I'd like to get some practice." I whisper back enjoying the whispers and looks from Granite and Ringlet. I lean over to reach my leg touching my foot, for someone with legs as long as mine it's impressive.

"Angel, if you want to do something, don't let Finnick change your mind." Collin barks. I nod my head pointing at the throwing knife station. "Okay then." Collin says in a normal voice tone.

"What are they doing?" Granite says to the boy from 2 as I whisper to the trainer running the throwing knife section. "Marshal! Get your head out of water angel's ass for one minuet and listen to me!"

"What?" Marshal asks. "I don't know about you but I think we should watch Angel." Granite throws her arms in the air and rolls her eyes. I give a slight nod to Collin who gives me a thumbs up. I try to make the thing as dramatic as possible. I bite my lip glancing up to the Gamemakers' balcony as if to check if they are watching when I know full well Frigus is watching. As well as the next two most important Gamemakers Seneca Crane and Pularch Havensbee. I can literally hear all the tributes turning to look at me. I breathe out then nod to the trainer. He presses the button. It begins. The knife throwing station is a bunch of targets shaped like human silloutes with large red circles where the hearts are. Each target lights up and you try to throw the knife at the heart of that target.

"Level one." The robotic voice from the station echoes off the walls. My first target lights up, I don't hesitate. My hand is at the belt of knives around my waist pulling one out and tossing it with ease. The targets continue lighting up and I hit each one. Each level gets harder, the targets light up quicker, begin spinning around and rotating. I shout with each throw hearing my voice echo off the walls. Sweat beads fall down my face.

"You have completed all levels." The voice says. Collin smiles cockily clapping loudly. Everyone goes back to their work. The Careers look at me in utter astonishment. Glamour grins leaning back on one heel. Casually I follow Collin over to the trident throwing station and watch him as I catch my breath. Slowly they walk over.

"Hey," Ringlet says. Collin tosses two more tridents before turning to face him.

"What?" Collin spits like Ringlet is wasting our time. I glance over Collin's shoulder playing my innocence down to the bone.

"We saw what you can do with tridents and swords yesterday." Ringlet says.

"Okay." Collin says. Granite glares at me and I quickly glance down, that was no acting.

"Would you like to join our pack or not?" She snaps. Ringlet shoots daggers at her.

"Depends." Collin says. He turns towards me and I blush looking at the ground. I'm not playing shy, this is 100% honest. Collin wraps his shoulder around me. "Angel and I, we're a package deal. I promised her brother Travis I'd keep her safe." I let out a small gasp, this is news to me. Marshal smiles.

"She's welcome too, with the way she throws those knives." He says grinning at me.

"Well, I'm not that good." I say to the floor.

"Yes you are pretty girl." Marshal says walking over and touching my face. Collin tightens his grip on my shoulder and I pull away from Marshal. Only my family touches me like that. My family and Finnick.

"You two in or not?" Glamour asks. Collin looks down at me.

"Sure, I guess." I say. Granite looks like she'd like to kill me, but holds her ground.

* * *

"Do you both realize how important today is?" Alicia asks us at breakfast. I nod with a full mouth. I've gotten a lot leaner since I got here, eating twice as much as usual and doing nothing but exercise. I look like a true Career.

"At least we get to go early on." Collin offers. I nod my head. I'm scared so much right now. Since the knife throwing scene we tributes have gotten only one more day to train for today's private sessions. I have 48 hours until I face my doom. But I do my best not to focus on that. Instead I channel my energy into today, hoping to get at least a six.

My hair is done in a bun directly ontop of my head, I DO NOT want hair in my face today. We line up in order of district this time, with boys going first. Ringlet is the first to go in. He comes out grinning giving thumbs up to all of us Careers and simply ignoring everyone but the boy from district 12 who he glares at. Not that I can blame him. Despite how scary this year's Careers are Daniel is the person to bet on. Glamour goes in without emotion and comes out just as icy. District 2 goes in and is almost spat back out, both Granite and Marshal hold their heads high and smile. Marshal, however, stops to bite his lip and smugly check me out. Both of the tiny tots from 3 take _at least_ a half hour. Collin goes in and I smile at him knowing he'll do great. In two minuets he comes back out.

"You'll do great." He whispers to me. The Peacekeepers nod to me and open the doors. I enter keeping my posture tall and my steps slow. _I will not fall, I will not fall, I will not fall..._ I think to myself. The Gamemakers are somewhat excited for me. By now most of them probably know about my knife-throwing skills. They haven't had wine either. An Avox girl is pouring them cups which were just handed out by another Avox boy. Plus I'm the last Career, after this the Gamemakers might not see any more action. I clear my throat and instantly they all turn to face me.

"Miss Caprice, you may begin." Frigus says. I bow my head lightly and sprint to the throwing knives. I start at level ten and quickly finish. Then I think of something. I whisper my idea to the trainer for the bow and arrows station. He looks at me strangely, but nods. I grab a knife, one with a wide flat blade, and prepare. The trainer knocks an arrow into place and lets it fly straight towards my face. I reject it with my knife easily. He continues releasing arrows and not a single one touches my skin. I set my knife down as the trainer gathers my deflected arrows.

"You are dissmissed Miss Caprice." Pularch says. I bow my head then exit. I walk straight down the hall until I meet up with Collin.

"What should we do, I mean, we have half of the day to spare." He says. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know, but suddenly I need to eat." I say. Collin smiles.

"Okay." Collin and I head back to our quarters ordering lots of food, then I suggest we go to the rooftop to have a picnic. The veiw is amazing, District 12 is so lucky to have a veiwlike this. Collin and I talk about home and stratigies. Our relationship is very identical to the one I share with Travis. When we order another basket of bread the avox comes hold a basket of District 4's trademark bread. It almost makes me cry. Collin's eyes get glassy too.

"It's in two days." I say, still not believing my own words.

"Yeah." Collin's voice says cracking. "I'm going to miss Alexa the most."

"She won't miss me. She hates me."

"Well, actually, can you keep a secret?"

"Two can keep a secret is one is dead." The words come out before I can stop them. There's an awkward silence before Collin speaks again.

"Alexa, likes your-"

"Brother? She likes Travis?" This is horrifying.

"Sister. Emily I think. Alexa is bisexual." This is news to me. There are plenty of people in Panem who are gay, lesibean, bi, but most never talk about it. It's easier to live your life alone because no one would marry you than to live with someone your same gender, it's just another mouth to feed.

"Is that why she never volunteers?" I ask. In District 4 volunteering is common, almost every year. I search my mind trying to think of a Games where someone liked their own gender. I remember one year, a girl admitted to being a lesibean and had a very hot kissing scene with another girl tribute that got her enough sponsers to win.

"No, a lot of people can say that they would do something, but never take action." Collin says. "You're not one of those people Angel, you gave up your life to save Abigal's." Her name hits me like a bullet. Abigal, Travis, Emily all of the people that I will never see again. But it's like one-way glass, they'll see me. Surely Travis and Emily will take turns watching live. At home with the games being so big and all if one of your family members is in the Games you're allowed to miss work or school. Daddy will most likely try to keep everyone calm or maybe not do anything and just lie in bed. The twins will watch some but never remember, Emily will have to describe me to them when they're older. Bailey might remember something as big as this, at least bits and pieces. Bella and Christina will cover their eyes when they get scared, or Travis will order them out of the room. Him and Emily though, they'll watch every bloody detail down to my death. I hope for their sakes that it's quick. Collin and I sit out until it's dark, the scores aren't given out until 8pm. Finnick and Alicia find us and force us back to the fourth floor. They flash a picture of Glamour from the tribute parade in a velvet red dress flashes onto the screen next to the District 1 seal. Then the number 9. Ringlet follows with a score of 9 as well. Then Granite gets an 8. Marshal gets a 10. The girl from 3, whose name is Gadget, manages a 6. The boy from her District, Chip, only gets a 4. Then Collin's face is on the screen followed by and 8. Alicia pats him on the back and Finnick messes up his hair. I hold my breath, my name comes onto the screen,

_They're watching this at home..._

The District 4 seal and a picture of me smiling in that white dress. I pull my knees to my chest.

_Emily, Travis, Bella, and Christina. Bailey is in bed, Rose and Jasmine too._

Then the screen changes to show-

_Everyone in Panem is watching._

A ten. 10! I got a 10! Finnick smiles at me. Collin pats me on the back. I'm tied with Marshal! The rest of the scores come on, no one gets anything above a 7. Except Daniel from District 12 who ties with Marshal and me. I'm the only girl who got a ten!

"Okay everyone!" Bianca shouts coming out of thin air. "Tomorrow we prepare for the interviews! Collin, Angel, there are three of us to work with. Alicia, Finnick, and me. We're going to work for twelve hours of the day. That means you get four hours with each of us. We eat early in the morning so you can go to bed early. Any questions?""

"What about lunch?" Collin asks. It's a dumb question, but I'm glad that he asked it.

"You'll have a small snack with each mentor. Off to bed you two!" Bianca orders. I slowly walk to my room. I fall asleep easily but the dark canvas of my sleep is quickly painted with vivid colors of nightmare. My family is watching me die Emily crying tears of blood, Travis losing focus at work falling into the water, Mom. Mom is everywhere, she's a ghost telling me it's all my fault, it's all my fault. I'm crying over her dead body.

_"Mom wake up!" I screamed. The healer woman tried to comfort me but I only pushed her away. "You can't leave us Mom! Wake up! Wake _up! Please!_ You can't leave them! They can't remember you like this!" I voice fell to a whisper. "You can't leave me."_

Because I'm weak, I needed her, I need her now. _I reached out to slap her awake but I was slapping empitness. Her heart had stopped. _

_SLAP!_

I'm the one feeling the pain now, I look up to see Finnick hanging over me. God those _eyes_.

"Who's Daisy?" He asks. I'm still trying to figure out what just happened.

"What?" I ask.

"You were screaming again, so I came in to check on you and you were saying 'Daisy Caprice.' Who's that?" Finnick asks. I try to put things together but it doesn't work.

"My mom." I say blindly. _I was having nightmares, Finnick slapped me awake. Oh! _Now_ it makes sense!_

"Oh." Finnick says. He lets the word evaporate into the air. I can feel it. Withput question Finnick slips into my bed wrapping his arms around me. I snuggle closer to him. He stopped the nightmares once, he can do it again. I only hope I won't scream in the arena, I'll be killed for sure. I close my eyes inhaling the perfect Finnicky scent of Finnick.

48 Hours.

**...**

**Strange way to end the chapter but I like it. So the general idea of this chapter changed quite a few times (didn't see the thing about Alexa coming, did you?) but mostly surrounded the general topic. Don't worry, I'll give you more Fingel action soon. With all the training and such there's not too much time for lemons. After the interviews... maybe a sour lime. MAYBE. Finnick doesn't want too many emotions inside of Angel. HE WANTS HER TO WIN! Angel for Hunger Games victor! Next chapter Angel will "train" for her interveiw. And you will see her dress, this one will really be in your minds because I FAIL at trying to draw it. How did the thing work out with image manager? Was it like you imagined it? Add this to your favorites and follow! Reveiws money, the more reveiws the more sponser gifts Angel gets! (Her fate is decided already, but do you _really_ want her to suffer?) Do it for the children of Shoreline. (It's like the Seam of Dis. 4)**


	9. Chapter 9 The Interveiws

Chapter 9- The Interveiws

**Howdy y'all! I suddenly became southern there for a moment for no reason whatsoever. So anywho this chapter is longer (like I said, longer chapters now) and there will be a little Fingel action. *squeals* I made like 80 changes to this chapter cuz I thought it was too long, then too short, sorree if it is either one. Remember, Angel goes into the Games TOMORROW. Well, next chapter really... Finnick is going to do everything to bring her home, but I know her fate... Now then, I need to go ask a police officer to track down the death threats I've been getting from Fannies. I understand you Selena Gomez. WARNING: Will Contain Spoilers. I. Can. Not. Speel.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN T.H.G!**

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE A DIEHARD FANNIE OR GATNISS! YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER YOUNG KUMQUATS! (I prefer to type it out.) **

**...**

"What in the name of the Capitol?" I'm startled awake by that unmistakable sound of Bianca's Capitol accent. I rub my eyes and slowly sit up. So does Finnick. So. Does. Finnick. Oh hell no.

"I can explain." Finnick says.

"You can?" Bianca asks tapping her purple pumps. I hope he can.

"Angel was having nightmares again, and at home she has an older brother who would sleep with her when she had them. _Obviously_ he isn't here, but _I_ am so..." Finnick trails off. Bianca looks back at me. I nod my head madly.

"Fine." Bianca spits. "You both have twenty minuets to eat breakfast. Then it's lessons." It's 8am, I've woken up earlier than this. I can manage. I'm lead out to the breakfast table. There's little chitchat between us. I take a sip of orange juice.

"Angel, you will be working with me first, Collin you'll be wtih Alicia. Then Angel with be with Alicia and Collin will be with Finnick. Lastly Angel you'll be with Finnick and Collin, with me." Collin and I slowly nod our heads. "Okay then, both of you get dressed." I trudge back to my room going through the motions of dressing in a button down blouse and thick brown pants. I don't know _why_ I need four hours with each of my mentors, but that means four hours alone with Finnick. I open up the door and scream. Bianca is nose to nose with me, smiling and holding a large amount of boxes.

"Time for your lesson!" She squeals as if I'm her best friend. An avox leads us to a room that I'll be practicing in ALL DAY LONG. First Bianca opens up one of the boxes to show me a pair of simple flat shoes. She hands the box to me. "Your first lesson will be in shoes." I almost want to snort it sounds so funny. I put them on and Bianca wears a similar pair.

"When walking in flats you place your feet almost directly in front of each other." Bianca says demonstrating. "Like this. You try." I walk the way Bianca did towards to two chairs set up for mock-interveiws.

"Lovley! Take those off." She instructs. Then she pulls out a pair with two inch heels. We continue walking correctly in each pair of shoes- each one getting taller- all the way until the dreaded 12 inch heels. I ace even those. But my feet are killing me and Bianca seems to notice. So for our next session Bianca lets me go barefoot. I'm forced into five different gowns, none of which I'll actually be wearing for my interveiw. The first one is horrid, long with a train that drags two feet behind me. It takes me a good ten minuets to walk without tripping. Then it's an ankle length gown that I have to lift up (Not above the ankles Angel!) to walk right. Then I graduate to a dress that comes to my mid-calves. Then a dress that comes to my knees. Then a dress that barely covers anything. An avox boy comes in with a small snack of fancy crackers and a selection of cheeses. Just before exiting he stares at my chest, then my ass. I can ony hope that Brave won't put me in something like this. Alicia comes in to train me next. I change out of my dress and when I come back Bianca is gone and Alicia is sitting in one of the chairs waiting for me.

Neither of us says anything as I sit down.

"Welcome, you've made it halfway through the day." Alicia says. I can't believe it either. This room has no windows and I'm _dying_ to see outside life. "Bianca worked with you on wardrobe, the next four hours with me you'll work on technique." I slowly nod my head. I haven't spoken a word all day. "Finnick came up with three angles for you to pull. The first one is confident. You got a ten in training, you're tied with another girl for prettiest tribute, and your mentor is the most wanted man in all of Panem. Your second characteristic is caring. You volunteered for the Mayor's daughter and you had a family of nine back home. And your final angle to show; sexy."

"I'm not sexy, good luck trying to get me into that one." I say.

"Sharp cheek bones, full lower lip, defined M-shape top lip, long legs, long arms, swan-like neck, natural highlights, fair skin, blazing red hair, hourglass figure, full dark eyelashes, and those extraordinary blue-green eyes." Alicia says. "Those are some of the characteristics I could think of off the top of my head. Angel, I've spoken with your stylist. Both he and your prep team agree with me." I just nod my head. I spend the next four hours learning how to work a crowd. Alicia gives me practice questions, and does a pretty good Caesar impression. I'm pretty good with all the questions. But then Alicia pulls out a set of note cards with more serious questions.

"Angel, you volunteered for Abigal Gliss, the Mayor of District 4's daughter. What caused you to do this?" I swallow hard.

"Well, I've been best friends with her since I was five, she's like my sister." I say. I have to tell the imaginary crowd everything now. "I love her, Abbi is my sister. She would've done the same for me." I know for a fact that she wouldn't. Abigal is a beanpole, she's lived a cushy life, and she would be killed at the ring of the gong.

"Speaking of sisters, my understanding is you have quite a few of them." Alicia says in her Caesar voice. She is creepily good at this.

"Yes, I have a family of nine, eight siblings counting out my father of course." I respond. To my surprise Alicia doesn't pry about me having a single parent.

"So tell us about them."

"The youngest are my twin sisters Rose and Jasmine they're still babies and they're the cutest things you've ever seen. I have a three year old brother Bailey, he's three. Then there's Bella and Christinia they're ten and twelve. Nothing but trouble."

"That leaves two siblings."

"My sister Emily is fourteen. She was born with a hole in her lung. All I want to do is protect her." I say. A hush falls over the crowd in my mind.

"Continue." Alicia says.

"I love her so much. She wants to be independent, but truely I do too. I wish I could be there for her always." Alicia nods. "What about you broth-" An avox comes in with another one of Bianca's "snacks." After that Finnick comes in.

"I think I'll take over now." He says smiling at me.

"Okay, I'm going to check in with the stylists now." Alicia says getting up and leaving. Finnick takes her seat. These are the last hours of my life I will spend _alone_ with him. "Angel, there's something I need to tell you."

"You can tell me anything Finn." I promise him.

"Angel, I was in love before you. She was a tribute too, a victor now." Finnick says. _It's gotta be Alicia, that's why she hates me._ "I was in love with Annie Cresta." _WHOA! Didn't see that one coming._

"I'm fine with that." I say.

"The thing is, I couldn't wait for her. She's- well you know- and I was sick of waiting, it's been two long and lonley years for me Angel. I needed someone else."

"Me." I say slowly. Finnick nods.

"I'm going to try, really hard, my love." He says to me. _Did he just say 'my love'?_ Then Finnick speaks slowly. "I will do _everything_ in my power to bring you home. I won't lose to the Hunger Games again." This makes me feel stronger, someone is expecting something of me besides making a good fishing hook or net. I respond with a kiss. Finnick kisses me back, hot lips dancing across mine. Kissing him is like playing with fire. Forbidden, dangerous, and fun. Suddenly, I have an edge that I didn't have before. I feel confident, beautiful, _sexy_. I reach down to unbutton Finnick's pants. He kicks them off, keeping our lips glued together. I lift my hand up as he pulls my shirt off. My heart is pounding into his chest. Then we're on the floor, I'm pressed into him. Nothing on. _Where are the rest of my clothes? Must've floated off... Oh, Finnick's too._ We're rolling, tumbling, groping, grinding, so hard and fast I can barely breathe. Finnally we stop.

"What time is it?" I ask. Finnick looks around sitting up.

"Almost seven." He says looking at me with bedroom eyes. _Holy shit, I was just having sex with Finnick Odair for three _ _hours._

"We should work on something else now." I suggest pulling my bra back on. When I'm finally dressed Finnick puts together the final project. Giving me different combonations of questions, the angles I'm supposed to pull, and the type of outfit I'm wearing. At first we're very productive Finn gives me combos like,

"Five inch heels, dress to your knees, try to act caring. Question: What do you think of the Captiol?" I respond with witty answers, staying calm, smiling, and crossing my legs. Then we begin to mess around.

"Dress one inch below your ass, twelve inch pumps, act sexy." Finnick says smiling. "Question: Your thoughts on your mentor Finnick Odair?"

"Well," I say overexageratingly leaning over to fix my 'shoe.' "I think he's hot, very hot. Very sexy." Finncik and I burst into laughter.

"Well, I see that you've made progress!" Bianca says. _Why can't she just say 'hello' like anormal person?_ "It's time for supper." Finnick takes my hand and I tug on my sleeve to cover the marks from the carpet on my wrist.

* * *

When I wake up the sky is a brilliant shade of blue. I open my door and scream. (deja vu...) My prep team is standing there smiling.

"Surprise!" Vima says.

"Surprise!" Elenora echoes.

"We came early!" Cori says.

"Thank you. I'm so excited for tonight." I say coyly. The rest of my day is dedicated to my physical appearence. My prep team works magic. I feel like a princess in the stories I tell Bella at night. The first thing they do is erase me with a thin layer of pale make up that matches my skin tone. Then my features reappear. When I move my skin shimmers in silver. Cori goes to work on my nails, painting pale pink with white swirls on all twenty of them. Vima snips at my hair ever so delicately, drawing out the gold, brown, and amber highlights. Elenora gives my cheek bones more definition, uses makeup to pencil my eyebrows and gives me pouty fushia lips. Then she outlines them in a thin pink pencil only one shade darker defining the M shape even more. My eylashes have gold and silver sparks in them. My cheeks are colored rosy red. My eyelids are coated with dust that mixes the colors gold, silver, and pink. The blue in my eyes pops from the pink, and the green is drawn out with the gold specks in the eyeshadow. My prep team tells me how lucky I am to have an hourglass figure and that my dress is spectacular. On my hands Elenora stencils swirls in silver. Cori finishes my nails and goes to work with Vima. He places poppy-seed-sized pearls with the lightest tint of pink all over my hair. Vima watches him as she puts all sorts of products in my hair giving it a bronzy luster. Then Brave comes in holding a black garment bag, smiling.

"Close your eyes." He intructs. I flutter my eyelids shut. The dress is almost two tons, I can feel it already. There are sleeves made of lace, I can tell because the air only touches certain spots on my arms. However my shoulders are bare as well as most of my chest, neck, and back. I open my eyes a peek and see Cori holding a pearl necklace.

"Keep them closed!" Elenora clucks. Something is placed on top of my head, it's heavy. Bracelets are clipped into place. There's fidgeting and then I step into what must be three inch heels.

"You can open your eyes Angel." Brave says in a singsong voice. I gently open my eyes and stare at a goddess in the mirror in front of me. My hair is covered in pearls, what I thought was a necklace was a pearl head piece that seems to have pearls dripping off of it. Brave must've been inspired by District 4's pearls because they're everywhere. On my shoes, in my earrings, on the dress- Oh the _dress!_ The whole thing is the palest of pinks. The silk hugs to my body emphasising the curves I never noticed. _I _do_ have an hourglass figure!_ The dress flares out at the bottom and it looks like I'm floating on air. My sleeves are lace with beautiful swirl patterns. The pearls seem to be blinking in the light.

"Thank-you!" I say crying. My prep team has thought of everything because my tears drip off my skin like water melting off ice. They don't even leave a trail.

"Okay, does everything fit? We don't need to do any pinning do we?" I walk in a circle with my head up like Bianca taught me.

"No. It's just fine." I answer.

"Okay then. I'll be in the front row. Angel, at the end of your interveiw I need you to cursy and put your arms out. Okay?" Brave asks. I nod. "Good." He says leaving. My prep team follows him like ducklings after their mother. I glance at myself in the mirror, vewing from all angles.

"Hello beautiful." Finnick's voice says.

"Hello yourself." I say turning to face him. He's wearing a tux (no bowtie of course) and his shirt matches the pink in my dress.

"Alicia wanted us to match our tributes." He explains. I smile at him. "You look incadescent tonight." He says. Finnick leans in and whispers into my ear. "Glowing from within." I giggle.

"Thank you." I say.

"Oh!" Finnick says remembering something. He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. "This is your district token. Your stylist wanted you to wear it tonight." He holds out a crudely made necklace; old twine with a copper anchor charm. My heart skips a beat.

"Where, where did you get that?" I ask. The memory with the necklace floods my mind. The checkered blue-and-white dress, Travis being nervous, me with no clue...

"Your brother gave it to me. Just before I got on the train and before he talked to you." Finnick says. Knowing Travis I know that he must've said something to Finnick as well.

"And what did he say to you?" I ask.

"He warned me that I'd better not count you out, that you weren't weak, that you weren't just a heart to toy with, and that if I didn't try to help you- the Games wouldn't be over when I came back." Finnick says. Yes, yes, I can definatly imagine Travis saying that. The necklace is placed around my neck. "Good luck." Finnick says.

"Thanks." I stammer. I walk out into the hallway. Instantly I'm wisked away, put in line behind Chip, where I wait. I lean against the wall and glance around. There are TVs set up everyehere you look. So now I can watch all the other interveiws before me. Caesar Flickerman smiles at the audience, his color highlights this year: buttercup yellow. He's talking and I'm barely listening.

"Angel, did you hear me?" Collin asks. He looks perfect in a navy blue tux, his hair ruffled so perfectly it can only be styled to look that way.

"What?" I say. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous." I fiddle with the anchor charm on Travis' necklace.

"Me too. I was just saying that you look amazingly beautiful tonight." My nervousness melts away. I smile, the one I practiced all day yesterday. (Minus those perfect three hours)

"Really? I was worried that my prep team went a little overboard with the glitter." Collin laughs, deep and hearty, like Travis would. "I don't know if I can answer the questions. I mean, practicing with Alicia and Finnick, even Bianca was easy."

Collin nods. "Just pretend you're talking to me. That's what I'm doing, prendening I'm talking to you I mean. All these people are Capitol product, but we're just jolly ole' fishermen." He jokes. Pretentend I'm talking to Collin, it makes sense. It's like talking to Travis, if Travis suddenly forgot everything about me. I snap back to reality when Glamour's buzzer goes off. I barely noticed her. She walks off the stage smiling, but as soon as she's back stage she goes back to her icy glare tugging at the golden ropes around her throat. She looks truly gorgeous in a black dress studded with gold. Well, of you could call it a dress. It's got very little fabric and clings to her body as if it were soaking wet. Ringlet is on stage now, pulling the friendly angle in a black suit. His interveiw slips by. Granite goes onstage in a floor length pink dress clearly stating that she is a killing machine. As soon as her buzzer goes off she rips the fabric so that it barley covers her lower half and stomps off stage scowling. She's going to keep the Careers fed wit sponsers. Marshal looks hot in a skintight red shirt, top two buttons undone, no jacket. The ladies go wild. Both tributes from 3 are so tiny and frail but they break the audiences' hearts with their zero chance of winning. Avoxes push me forward, just behind the curtain as Cesaer gives my introduction.

"She scored the highest in training out of all the girls, made a triumph in the tribute parade, and you know her as The Angel of District 4." _What? Since when?_ "The lovely, Miss Angel Caprice." Cesaer welcomes me onstage. I remember Bianca's intructions. I turn to face the audience, crossing my feet in front of each other, smiling, arching my back and dragging my head out. I sit down in the empty chair.

All of.

Panem.

Is watching.

"So Angel, welcome to the Captiol." Cesaer says to me. _Imagine it's Collin._

"Thank-you. It's nice to be here." I say giggling. The crowd claps madly.

"How do you feel about your score in your private sessions?" Cesaer asks. I decide to joke with them.

"I don't know, is getting a 10 good?" A round of howling is the audience's way of responding.

"Angel, since you left home, have you been impressed by anything in the Capitol?" Cesaer asks. _Okay, what would I tell Collin?_

"Well, that's a tie between my mentor Finnick Odair and the clothes I get to wear." I say. Big laugh from the audience. My time is ticking away, but I act calm and cool.

"Speaking of clothing, that necklace you're wearing, it's a contrast to your outfit." _Great, we're going to talk about my family _thirty seconds_ into my interveiw._

"Well, it's not from here actually." I say looking down, tracing my thumb over the arch of the copper. I look up at Cesaer. "It's from back home." The crowd goes silent. Cesaer's sunny colored eyebrows knit together.

"Tell us." He urges. _No thank-you. I'd tell Collin though._ The story behind the necklace is simple; On Travis' first Reaping he was nervous, being ten I coudn't understand. To me Reaping day was braided hair and clean clothes. The Games were nothing but girls in pretty dresses and closing my eyes during brutal killing scenes. So I gave Travis a gift, the necklace. The anchor was crafted from my own hands. I'd stolen the materials from a trading market though. Talking about fear of the Reaping was enough to stir up a scene in the Capitol. There could be punishment for my family if I talked about stealing.

"Well, when I was ten my brother had his first Reaping day. As a Hunger Games gift I gave him this necklace. I made the charm in school." I was doing good. "Travis always wears it. Everyday. He says it protects him." I take a deep breath. My eyes are glassy, the audience hangs on my every word. "Hopefully it will protect me." The audience applauds me. Cesaear takes my hand.

"Yes, hopefully it will." He says. We move on to the next question. "Since we're on the topic of family, would you tell us about yours more?" As much as I want to tell him how great my sisters are, how cute Bailey is, the connection between me and Travis; it'll only make me cry.

"I have a family of nine Cesaer." I say teasingly. He makes an exaggerated surprised face and bites his knuckles. Laughter lightens the mood.

"Then just your parents." He says.

"My dad is great, he cares for us, sometimes he'll work late, but he always finds time for us." I say. If I changed 'sometimes' to 'always' it would have been what I would've _really_ said to Collin.

"And your mother?" Cesaer asks. _No. Nononononononono! Not you. Only Collin, and him I would _maybe_ tell._ I take a deep breath and shake my head. "Why not?"

"Because, because she really is an angel." It takes the airheads in the Capitol a few moments to understand. Cesaer nods his head. "About six months ago, my twin sisters Jasmine and Rose were born. After seven children, I-I-I-, I guess two at once was too much for her to handle." My voice breaks off when I say 'handle' and I begin to cry. A sincre 'awww' ripples through the crowds. Cesaer pats my hand. "It's fine, it's just-"

"What?" Cesaer asks.

"She was the only person who every told me I was beautiful." I choke out. Alicia DID speak to my prep team, she knew I was going to cry. My makeup remains intact. "Well, before I came to the Capitol." I say. The crowd cheers and Cesaer stands up taking my hand and holding it in the air. My tears stop after a few moments.

"Angel Caprice, from District 4!" He shouts over the roaring crowd. I hear the buzzer go off but they don't notice. So I dip my head down and curtsy sticking my arms out. I hear it. A soft _ping!_ from the back of my dress. The crowd claps louder and I can see that there are a set of transparent crystal wings dotted with pearls coming out from my shoulder blades. They clap as I exit the stage. I am unforgettable. The tears, the score, the stories, the dress, the wings. No one will forget Angel Caprice from Distrcit 4. The Angel of District 4. An avox comes to pull the wings out of my dress.

Collin follows me, then the rest of the districts. 5,6,7,8... I sit backstage making small talk with Glamour. Of all the other Careers besides Collin, she's nicest to me. Marshal plants himself next to me. During the rest of the show he touches my bare back, plays with my hair, slides his hands up and down my left thigh. Granite looks like she'll burst.

"Hey Gran, jelousy isn't a good look on you." He jokes. She responds with a hard slap. The interveiws finish with Daniel sending his love to his girlfriend in District 12. Some tributes linger to talk with their stylists or other tributes. But I make a beeline to exit. My wrist is grabbed and I'm pulled into a closet.

"Marshal what the hell-" I begin. But he pins me to the wall, pressing his body against mine, smashing his mouth into mine. I try to push him off but it's no use. He moans into my mouth, snaking his tongue in. He pulls away, keeping my wrists against the wall. "Please stop." I beg. He's not gentle, he's forcing, my wrists will surely be brusied tomorrow. That won't help my throwing skills. Marshal only grins.

"Playing hard to get Angel? I like that." He goes in again, this time sucking hard on my neck as I cry out. The door to the closet opens and a tall figure slams Marshal into a wall, he falls to the ground and runs away quickly. The figure turns to face me. It's Daniel, from District 12.

"Th-th-thank-you." I stammer out. He nods, no expression.

"No problem." He says. Then leaves.

**...**

**What just happened there? I don't even know! So you know what the next chapter is! HUNGER GAMES TIME! *waves foam finger in the air* WHOOOOO! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! lol. (Llama's oversized lavalamps) What do you think will happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10 The Arena

Chapter 10- The Arena

**OMG! (Obese milking goats) It's here! It's finally here! Angel's fate is sealed from here on out. In a matter of chapters she will be brought to her- HA HA! Did you really think I was gonna spoil it! You didn't? Oh, okay then... WARNING: Will Contain Spoilers. Stiill kan't speel.**

**blah, blah, blah. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER YOUNG KUMQUATS!**

**On with the story!**

**...**

My mind is in a fog, with what happened between me and Finnick two nights ago and what happened with me and Daniel last night I can't think straight. It's not until I'm pricked in the forearm with a needle that I come back to reality. Where am I? A hovercraft taking me to my doom. Brave is the only person here with me. I'll never see Finnick again. I eat my breakfast, taking in a lot of the carbs and proteins and avoiding sugary foods. I try to remember the Careers' plan we made last night. Get the weapons and good stuff, set up camp at the Cornucopia. Was that all? I stare out the windows as long as possible. I wish I could open a window, then maybe I could sing to a mockingjay. I did that quite a lot at home. Never in front of anyone. What I would give to be able to sing to my family now. Two hours pass and the windows black out. I lay down on a couch resting my head in Brave's lap. I close my eyes trying to fall asleep again, even for just a few minuets.

"Brave?" I ask.

"Hmmm?"

"Tell me, about- about your life."

"Well, I have a wife and next month she'll be giving birth to our second child."

"What are you going to name the baby?"

"It's going to be a girl, so my name choice is Angel. Lestona, my wife, named our son so it's my turn to pick."

"Tell me about your son." I like this, hearing about his family. Half of me is asleep, half of me awake.

"He's thirteen and completely interested in my work with clothing. Already he's in line to be the new stylist for the girl in District 12 by or before the 74th Hunger Games."

"What's his name?"

"Cinna."

The hovercraft stops and I'm lead down a tube into the catacombs. All I can think of as I'm lead to the Stockyard (Here in the Capitol it's the 'Launch Room') is that after the games some tiny little girl with a frilly pink dress my family could never afford with blue lips and frizzy hair will be tracing my footsteps in awe that she can walk the same way The Angel of District 4 came before she was put to death. I want to hate the people of the Capitol but they don't understand, they're like children, most of them. Not realizing that 'The poor boy who got killed after dessert' has a family, a job, friends, maybe a girlfriend back home. And that a breif speach during the Victory tour won't stop their grieving. Brave hands me a package with the clothing I'll be wearing and helps me dress. Skintight fleecy black pants, a dark blue-green turtleneck (covering Marshal's hickey), a black belt around my waist, black lace-up thigh high boots with thick yet flexible soles and treads for running. A black jacket that falls to my thighs and a hood with draw strings. Brave does my hair in two fishtails easily tucked under the jacket.

"Do you have your district token?" He asks. I lift up my necklace, then tuck it under the turtleneck. "Move around, make sure everything fits." I jog in place and walk in a circle.

"Fits perfectly." I answer. "My dress last night was amazing, I loved the wings."

"I thought you would, I just wanted you to leave an impression."

_"Sixty seconds.__" _A female robotic voice alerts me. I have one minuet left with Brave. He hugs me tightly.

"I talked with Finnick, you have sponsers around the block, they love you." Brave says.

_"Thirty seconds."_

"You are the person to bet on. Don't doubt yourself Angel." A bell goes off and I step onto my platform. Brave gives me one last smile. That last smile I will ever see from someone who will have to kill me. For 15 seconds I'm suddenly clausterphobic. I'm in total darkness touching the walls around me as if trying to escape.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let the sixty-eighth Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith cries out.

Then the light hits my eyes. I blink a few times. I have sixty seconds to figure this out. I look around. Pine trees. Lots of them, everywhere. I look to my left and see pine trees, I look to my right and see pine trees and the tip of a mountain peeking above them. In front of me there's a Cornucopia glinting gold and covered in snow. Snow. There is snow everywhere. When I exhale my breath swirls into the air. I zip up my jacket all the way. There are supplies scattered around the Cornucopia in no pattern. Literally two inches away from my feet lies a belt that velcroes around your waist and I can see the silver, copper, and gold tips of throwing knives poking out under the black fabric. Three feet from my left is a loaf of bread, two feet behind me lies a dark green backpack. I think I see a coil of wire under the pack of knives. I glance around and see Collin getting ready to run. I poistion myself to grab the supplies I want.

_"Five." _

The world is watching.

_"Four."_

Being a Career I'm garunteed a close up.

_"Three." _

I only hope I don't die at the bloodbath.

_"Two." _

I can't do it.

_"One."_

The gong rings out. I grab the knives and pick up the coil of wire. I wrap the knife belt securely around my waist as I dart back behind me and sling the backpack over my shoulder. I run towards the Cornucopia and pick up a small yellow box, I have no clue what lies in it. Then I grab two large loaves of bread after stabbing a tall brutish boy from District 7 in the hand. He screams out. Glamour comes behind him sinking her spear into his back and pulling it out. Ringlet shoots a small girl out of a tree. The girl tribute from 9 comes at me with a long spear. Clearly the Johanna Mason strategy is catching on because she scored a three in training. I take a knife from my belt and throw it into her thigh, she yells falling on the ground throwing her spear at me. Glamour catches it and shouts at the girl;

"Thanks for the spear!" This causes her to come at me. She jumps onto me using the knife from her thigh and presses it against my throat. I push her off and jump onto her grabbing a new nife and driving it into her chest. She spits blood in my face vomiting a fountain for a while, then just before dying slashes my forehead. I grab the knife from her running to the Cornucopia and climbing atop it standing next to Ringlet. He shoots bronze arrows in all directions.

"Cover me?" He asks sinking an arrow into the District 5 girl's stomach.

"No problem." I gasp. I pull out a knife with the longest blade possible. A spear is tossed at Ringlet and I deflect it with the knife. Another knife, a rock, _another_ knife and I deflect them all. At least an hour passes. People doing their best to fight. Some are holding in the guts. Others throwing spears while bleeding into the snow. I look around, Daniel picks up the little girl from his District and they run towards the mountain. The girl from 7 thows a spear with such force that in goes through my jacket and pins me to the ground. While I try to pull it out of my jacket she traces my mouth with a knife, pulls it back; and falls ontop of me. Collin helps get her off of me and pulls the trident out of her back. Then helps me up. I look around and see all the dead bodies of tributes bleeding into the snow. There are only five people standing.

"Where's Granite?" Collin asks.

"Put me down!" A small girl's voice sqeaks. We all turn to see Gadget, the tiny girl from District 3, dangling from Marshal's hands. He's choking her.

"Marsh!" Glamour calls.

"Please!" Gadget cries out.

"Put her down!" Glamour commands. Marshal drops the little girl to the snow covered ground. She gasps for breath.

"She _killed_ Granite!" Marhsal shouts. My mouth hangs open, this girl who barely spoke a word during her interveiw has killed one of the most menacing tributes.

"What?" Glamour asks.

"This little _rat_ killed Granite." Marshal says. He picks up a dead body. The unmistakable blonde hair, freckles standing out against her papery white skin pulled tight. One. Arm. Blown. Off. "See?" _Oh, God._ I fall on my hands and knees.

"Angel?" Collin asks. I can't speak. Blood from Granite's shoulder drips to the snow. "Angel-" He's cut off when I begin to vomit. It's acidy, and tastes horrible. I've always hated throwing up. I cry after, and then can't stop for at least two days. My stomach will twist and turn with nothing left to retch but still try and force me to lose food. I can feel my throat suddenly raspy. I continue knowing that with the other tributes doing nothing but searching through the forest I can almost feel people all over Panem watching me lose my carefully-selected breakfast. Collin pats me on the back as I moan. I see what I've put into the snow which only makes me puke _more_. When I finally finish I crawl on my hands and knees until I can't anymore. This gets me about ten feet from where I started. I curl up into a ball hugging my knees to my chest and cry softly to myself. Collin comes over rubbing my back and shushing me.

"So what'd you do?" Glamour asks Gadget.

"I made a simple fire bomb and threw it behind me. Then she died. Then he started choking me." Gadget says. Glamour walks over and smacks Marshal upside the head.

"Idiot! If she calls that a 'simple bomb' imagine a big one. We have ourselves a personal bomb maker." Glamour says.

"You alright?" Collin asks me. I nod my head an moan letting the last of today's retchings pour out of my mouth.

"We should check the bodies for anything useful. Then the ground after the hovercrafts come." Ringlet says. "Angel, you watch the girl inside Cornucopia, then we'll set up camp." Collin puts my arm over his shoulder and drags me inside the Cornucopia. Gadget joins me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I tell her. "I only kill if threatened." I think of how I told Finnick that I wouldn't kill. My purity is gone. He was right. The Games _do_ change you. Gadget nods her head. Glamour comes over with her haul first. Two backpacks, the yellow box I dropped earlier, the bread I dropped earlier, a silver bow and quiver of arrows, and a sleeping bag. Collin comes over with food and water canteens. Ringlet carries another three backpacks, and two armfuls of spears and swords. Marshal carries only Granite's old backpack and doesn't set it down. I guess he doesn't want to let the last of her slip away.

"That's it I guess." Glamour says. She nods at me. "Feeling better?" I stand up.

"I'll be good for the rest of the day, tomorrow will be worse. I'll sort the packs." I say. Gadget hands me two backpacks and keeps three for herself. Glamour helps Collin sort the food. Ringlet and Marhsal trudge into the woods in search of food. I shrug my backpack off my shoulders. I unzip mine first. Another coil of wire, a sleeping bag, two packs of dried fruit, a lighter, chapstick, a metal teapot, and a pair of nightvision goggles. (I've used them while night fishing with Travis on the boat trips) Then I dump out the contents of the black one; a box of crackers, a water canteen, a torch, a flashlight, and another pair of nightvision goggles. The last backpack is sorted out holding only two sleeping bags, a flashlight, and a ball of twine. Gadget and I pool together what we found dividing the sources evenly among the six of us. Each backpack contains a food and some source of light. My new backpack is the dark green one I started with, only now its contents are different. A lighter, a sleeping bag, three packs of dried fruit, a coil of wire, a ball of twine, and chapstick. I start a fire and continue adding kindling as it grows. Gadget gathers pine needles and brews pine needle tea with the teapot in Collin's backpack. Glamour uses a small knife and slowly sharpens each of her spears as well as any other weapons in sight. I close my eyes and rock myself back and forth when the fire keeps itself going. Collin glances around at the dead bodies.

"Shouldn't we have heard the cannons by now?" He wonders aloud.

"Maybe they want to see if I'll puke anymore." I joke with no tone to my voice.

"Maybe there's another fight still going on." Glamour suggests. As if on cue we all hear a girl's scream and mockingjays fly out from the general direction it came from. We hear a cannon. "Okay count them." Glamour says. Gadget draws a tally mark in the snow. The cannons continue firing. Two, three, four, all the way to thirteen. There are only eleven of us left. More than half in one day. These Games could be over soon. Hovercrafts come in to pick up the dead bodies. I let out a loud sigh. Marshal and Ringlet come through the trees. Ringlet carries two fat rabbits, Marshal holds a small groosling. This is our first day out here. We don't even need sponsers. Ringlet skins and cleans the rabbits, Marshal plucks the bird clean.

"Roasted rabbit or bird stew?" Marshal asks.

"That's a groosling." I say.

"Roasted rabbit or _groosling_ stew then." He spits.

"Rabbit." Glamour says. I nod my head. Ringlet skewers the two rabbits and sets them up over the fire.

"How are we supposed to drink this tea?" He asks looking at the pot. Immdiately a silver parachute falls from the sky. Ringlet opens the container it came with. Cups. "Here you go kid. -Gloss." He reads aloud, sometimes mentors give notes with the gifts. Even if Finnick sent me something with a note, it's not like he could put what he _really_ wanted on it. I pour myself some tea.

"Tomorrow you guys can go out and hunt, I'll stay here with Gadget." I offer.

"Okay, then you have to look for trails with us the next day." Marshal says. I know that he means human trails. They're expecting me to kill. I got a 10 in training, now I wish I hadn't. "We need a pretty face to keep our spirits up." Glamour slaps him across the face. The Gamemakers must want tomorrow's hunting to come soon because in two minuets night falls and it's pitch black other than our camp fire. I sip my pine needle tea, chew on my rabbit. Gaget has already finished hers and is sucking on the bone. The anthem blasts through the speakers rigged throughout the arena. First is Granite, despite how much I loathe him, I give Marhsal a short hug. The second face to flash into the sky is the girl from 5. Gadget lets out a sigh, this means Chip from her district survived. Then both tributes from 6, the girl from 7 that Collin saved me from- that also means the boy who I stabbed in the hand lived- both from 8, both from 9- yes, there's the girl _I_ killed- both from 10, and both from 11.

"So who's left?" Marshal asks wrapping his arm around my waist. I let him. He gets two days of grieving, then his hands stay north. As well as any other part of him.

"Glamour, Ringlet, you, Gadget, Chip, me, Collin, the boy from 5, the boy from 7, the girl from 12, and Daniel." I say. "That's eleven."

"I don't know about you, but I didn't sleep a wink last night." Glamour says. Curling into her sleeping bag. "I'm going to sleep. Two people will have to share a sleeping bag." Gadget crawls into Glamour's. "Who else is willing to share?"

"I'll share with Angel." Collin says. I'm glad that it's him, and not Marshal. It's like Travis getting me through the night during thunderstorms. Surprisingly Collin and I both fit. We keep the fire going and Ringlet is smart and puts twigs and branches near the entrance of the Cornucopia so if anyone tries to kill us we'll hear them first. He even keeps a tight grip on his bow when he falls asleep. Marshal goes under as well. Gadget and Glamour look like sisters sleeping and curled up together, despite their different appearences. I stare at the fire watching the flames curl into the air, sparks shoot out, wood shifts. I listen to the crackling and popping.

"Angel, you awake?" Collin whispers. I turn my head since it's impossible to move in this sleeping bag.

"Yeah. Can't sleep either?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I keep thinking of my family."

"Angel, would you sing for me? I used to hear rumors at school that you had an amazing voice." Collin says. I know that the cameras must be on us right now. Travis must be watching at least, so I'll sing for him. I clear my throat. I sing soprano, and it's hard to sing soprano in a whisper but I manage.

_"Are you, are you,_

_going to the tree?_

_Where they strung up a man,_

_they say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here,_

_no stranger would it be,_

_if we met up at midnight,_

_in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you,_

_going to the tree?_

_Where the dead man called out,_

_for his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here,_

_no stranger would it be,_

_if we met up at midnight,_

_in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you,_

_going to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run,_

_so we'd both be free,_

_strange things did happen here,_

_no stranger would it be,_

_if we met up at midnight,_

_in the hanging tree." _

I finish the song there because the next verse talks about suicide and that isn't mentioned in the Games ever. Only used as an action.

"The rumors are true. You sing like your name. Angel, the girl with the voice of an angel." Collin says. I can feel myself blushing. "Why'd you pick that song?"

"Because it's Travis' favorite." I answer honestly. I close my eyes snuggling into the sleeping bag as memories of singing that song at the foot of the lighthouse while leaning on Travis' shoulder flood my mind. I dream about him. It's not an eleborate dream, just me talking to him. When I wake up I'm still whispering his name.

**...**

**Awww! So sad! I still can't beleive Angel KILLED someone! And I wrote it! Next chapter soon. Reviews inspire my writing. You don't want me to get writers block...**


	11. Chapter 11 Keep Your Hands Off Me

Chapter 11- Keep Your Hands Off Me

**Sorree this took so long! I is a perfectionist. WARNING: Will contain spoilers. I can't speel.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN T.H.G!**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE A DIEHARD FANNIE AND/OR GATNISS. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER YOUNG KUMQUATS!**

**O.W.T.S!**

**...**

When I wake up my entire face is frozen. After a few mineuts of burrying it into my jacket I'm just fine. After I wriggle out of my sleeping bag I glance around. Everyone is still here. I need to do something before it gets too boring for the Gamemakers. I scoop up some snow and dump it on Collin.

"Hey!" He shouts. Glamour looks up. Collin makes a snow ball and throws it at me. I let out a shreik. I run out of the Cornucopia and he follows. I make a snowball and throw it at him with perfect aim. We continue throwing back and forth.

"Guys you're going to give out our location!" Glamour hisses. Collin responds by sending a snowball into her face. I snicker and Glamour sends one flying back. Now the three of us are in on it.

"What are you doing?" Ringlet shouts. I freeze mid-throw.

"Um, having a snowball fight?" Collin says. Ringlet rolls his eyes. "So are we ready to hunt?"

"Yeah, we'll eat then head out." Ringlet says. "If Marshal ever wakes up from his dreamland." We all turn to see Marshal in his sleeping bag making loud moans. _Sex_ moans. And we all know _who_ he's dreaming about.

"I think I saw a bird over this way." Glamour says. "I'll see if I can get us some eggs."

"Wait for me Glam." I say trotting after her. Glamour starts whistling and the bird whistles back, it's not a mockingjay though. It's a robin when we finally find it. "This is great, we can't eat robin eggs." She says.

"Don't worry, we've got more than enough food at the camp." I say. "Maybe we can try digging for some roots." I offer. Glamour and I do just that. We shovel through the snow and then she uses her lighter to soften the frozen ground before we dig. I find several roots I'm familiar with, all of which would be dead in this cold and snow. But they aren't real, just part of the Games. Then we find a blackberry bush and strip it of it's berries. I even come across mint. I pop a few into my mouth and keep some for later knowing that later to day I'll start vomiting for no reason. I need to keep the taste out of my mouth.

"Any luck?" Marshal asks when we come through the trees.

"Nope, it was just a robin. We round some roots and berries though." I say holding out the blackberries. But he turns them away. I don't care. The taste of them reminds me of home. We eat up the first groosling, some dried fruit, and some blackberries. "I'll stay here with Gadget. Tommorow I'll hunt with you guys." Glamour picks up her pack and I give her a few extra knives, I've got about a hundred anyways. Marshal kisses my cheek, it disgusts me but I let him and remind myself he gets one more day.

"Do you really h-h-have a family of _nine_ back home?" Gadget asks me. I've forgotten she's here.

"Yeah." I say. "Jasmine, Rose, Bailey, Bella, Christina, Emily, me, Travis, and my dad." Gadget's grey-green eyes widen.

"And it would be ten. If your mom didn't die?" She asks. For a moment she reminds me of Christina, with her black hair. Only Gadget's is cut short at her ears, Christina is trying to grow hers so she can sit on it. But they're both twelve, both strong, and I really do begin to she my little sister in Gadget.

"Yeah." I say in a daze.

"I-I-I heard you singing. Las-t-t night." Gadget says shyly. "It was beautiful. Really. Would you sing? For me?" I smile at her.

"Sure." I say. I start off with a few lullabyes, then move on to songs that tell stories. Eventually I change to humming. I hope that this is enough action for the Gamemakers, or that the rest of the Careers are hunting, I like this moment here with Gadget. I pull out my twine and begin making a net. I hand Gadget my extra coil of wire. She's so sweet and innocent. I notice tiny details about her. Like how she stutters slightly over her words. She continues on her bomb. Nimble fingers, and short twitching movements of her hands help the job get done faster. But I know that you can only be that good at such a young age if you've practiced. "Is this what you do for the Gamemakers?" I ask.

"Sort of-f-f." Gadget says. Her eyes stay glued on the chunk of metal in her hands. "I mean, there wasn't much to work with. So I used the wire from the snares station, then the flint from the fire making station, and a couple of spearheads. Then they gave me a six."

"You should've gotten a twelve." I say in a joking way. If I said it angry, like I feel then, who knows what the Gamemakers would drop on me. Gadget is doing pretty well with her bomb for a twelve year old with the insides of a flashlight, a coil of wire, some matches, and a knife. Hours seem to pass, my ball of twine runs out but the net is just fine. I'll use it to fish later. I gather a few pine needles and brew some more tea. If someone sees the smoke the would know at least one Career is here, so they probably won't challenge. Not yet anyways. I find a rabbit near our camp and kill it before it even sees me. Lunch is easy. By late afternoon a shower of sponser gifts come in. There are at least ten of them, I have no idea what lies inside but Gadget and I rip them all open. In the first one there's an assortment of strings, definatly for me. The second one has strange tools I've never seen and gears similar to one in clocks. Gadget squeals at the sight of them. The rest contain food, except for one with another sleeping bag. It's for me. Finnick has to be the only person who could've sent it. He wouldn't want me to sleep with anyone but him. Not even Collin. He's possesive like that. What I would give to see him again. Gadget quickly goes back to work on her bomb. She sets the hunk of metal down.

"Are you done already?" I ask.

"N-n-no. Just wanted to take a break. It's a time bomb I'm working on. The fire bombs are easier for me." Gadget says. I set up my sleeping bag, brew more pine needle tea. Sip, sip, sip the tea. Listen to the click, click, clicking of Gadget turning the new gears with her new tools. Looping, knotting, twisting, the new fish line into a net that will catch fish before they know what hit them. A cannon fires. All at once my vomiting hits me again and I loose my entire day's worth of food. Lucklily with all this tea I've been drinking it's not as awful in my mouth, and a lot more watery. Gadget rubs my back. Two minuets I cough up the last of it. I glace around and cover what I done with fresh snow. That's pretty hard since most of it is covered in blood or dirt.

"Who do you think it was?" Gadget asks me.

"What?"

"The cannon who d-d-do you think it was for?"

"I don't know. I missed the hovercraft when I was puking." I say. "Well besides us there's just Chip, the boy from 5, the boy from 7, and both from 12."

"I hope it-t's not C-C-Chip." Gadget says. "What if it's a Career?"

"I doubt it." I say but silently do a quick prayer in my mind that it's not Collin or Glamour. "But they should be back soon. It's getting dark." Gadget pokes the fire with a long stick. I do the same out of pure boredom. I hear rustling in the trees. I grab my knife, ready to throw. But to my surprise, Chip emerges. He looks at us, scared. He's lost and he accidentally came to the Careers' camp. His mouth is wide open, like the dead fish back home. He drops the small knife he had in his hands.

"Make it quick." He gasps. I can't do it. I won't do it. If the Careers were here I still wouldn't do it.

"Are you crazy?" I ask him. I throw the knife at his feet. Then another. Then grab the rest of the rabbit and blackberries. Chip stares at the knives, then me. "Go! Take it and go!" I hand him the food. He picks up the knives and runs. Gadget stares at me when I come back to the camp and sit down. I poke the fire.

"Angel?" She starts.

"Well, we know it's not Chip then." I say cutting her off. Gadget gets the message: I don't want to talk about it. The rest of our crew comes crashing through the trees. Marshal hoots and cheers like there's a celebration.

"The boy from District 7 was too easy. It's a miracle he survives after you stabbed him in the hand and Glamour kabobed him!" Ringlet says smiling. Collin sits on my left. Glamour sits on my right with Gadget to her right.

"Don't mind them, we got a sponser bottle of wine. They're acting drunker than they really are." She says. "Gloss, get your head out of your ass, we're hungry." She hollars. Three parachuets rain down from the sky. Steak with gravy, mashed potatoes, tiny sugary carrots, cranberry juice, and rolls shaped like roses are in package. I go very easy on the food, not wanting to puke too much tommorrow. The boys run around

"The Gamemakers ought to give us a break." Glamour says. "Today was pretty gore-filled. We cought Daniel, but he ran off. The boy from 5 challenged us, left with cuts. Then the boy from 7 was killed."

"Gadget got gear thingies and I got a sleeping bag." I say.

"Good, so the bomb will be ready soon?" Glamour asks. Gadget nods her head. Glamour and Gadget go on talking about the bomb, the Games, how Glamour will babysit tommorrow... On and on and on. I notice that Collin is eerily quiet. I nudge him.

"What's wrong?" I mouth. Collin's face is light green, he perfect curly hair hangs in his eyes, his ocean blue eyes hold a hurricane within. I grab his wrist and lead him outside of the Cornucopia, away from the golden glow of the fire and into the dark of the night, the moon is in the sky full and bright white. Last night the moon was full. the Gamemakers are obviously trying to play with our minds. Over half the tributes are dead and it's barely been two days, I have no idea how they're going to drag these Games out.

"I killed him." Collin says. I turn to face him. Because of the cold his words literally linger into the air, then evaporate intp nothingness. "I was cought up in the bloodlust, I gave them a good show, but destroyed myself." He turns to face me. "I don't want to become a monster Angel. I'm scared of myself, what if I lose control again?"

"You won't, I'll be with you. Just listen to my voice. Try and grasp what's real." I say. I turn away from him. "These aren't real trees, I didn't dig up real roots, this isn't real snow." I kick the bloody white canvas at my feet.

"It's real blood though." Collin says. I nod my head. "I miss my family." He says. "I wish I could talk to them." An idea hits me.

"Travis, if you're watching this get the rest of the family awake, you have two minuets. The twins too." I say smiling. "Trust me." Collin looks at me confused. I put up my hood and tug lightly at the drawstrings. I take his hand.

"What are you doing?" Collin asks curiously. I smile at him.

"You'll see." I say. The cameras MUST be on me. I just know it. I keep giving devious smirks and raising my eyebrows. By now my whole family must be watching. I take a deep breath. Finnick knows what I'm going to do, the Gamemakers are probably pestering him right now. _"What's she doing?"_ They're wondering. I close my eyes.

_"Deep in the meadow under the willow,_

_ a bed of grass a soft green pillow_

_lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes,_

_and when again they open the sun will rise,_

_here it's safe here it's warm,_

_here the daisies gaurd you from every harm,_

_here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

_here is the place where I love you."_

There's no noise, even the birds stopped a few moments. Giving up their song to hear mine. That also means the other Careers were listening too. Because Marshal and Ringlet have stopped their prancing. My feet shift in the snow. The awkward silence fills the arena, it must be in the control room, and it's definatly in District 4. Maybe even all of Panem, the Capitol people who care about glitter and feathers must've stopped even for a moment to hear me sing. "Okay, if you guys behave I'll sing the second verse tommorrow." I say. I smile even though the pain of homesick is ripping through me. Then I begin crying what they'll think are tears of joy. "Travis, Emily, Christina, Bella, Bailey, Jasmine, Rose, and Daddy? I-I-I love you guys." Then I look down from the empty space I used to imagine their faces.

"Angel, that was beautiful." Ringlet- of all people- tells me in awe.

"Thank-you." I say, then turn towards Collin. "There's something to hold onto next time." Collin and I both smile.

**...**

**AWWW! Yes, that was A Mountian Air, better known as Rue's Lullabye. Since my songs S-U-C-K I'll be using ones from the book (like last chapter's The Hanging Tree) or from the Hunger Games soundtrack. Chapter 12 means VIOLENCE...**


	12. Chapter 12 Boys are So Immiture

Chapter 12- Boys Are So Immiture

**Welcome back! Remember those FINGEL shirts I gave y'all? Now we have FINGEL hats! And if you know me you know how much I _LOVE_ hats! (As of right now I have 13 or them) Here you go! *tosses green fedora's with FINGEL written in white in faces* Now then, you know all the crap about spoilers and how I can't speel. This chapter is kinda short, just letting you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**DO NOT READ... BLAH, BLAH, BLAH... YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER YOUNG KUMQUATS!**

**On with the story!**

**...**

"Morning." Marshal says to me. I groan and wake up. "Let's ditch the camp, I found a river yesterday."

"So?" I ask standing up. I wish Marshal would leave me alone. His two days are over and every time he opens his mouth all I can wonder is how long the responsible parents out there will have to cover their innocent childrens' ears.

"Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" He asks smirking.

"No, and I wouldn't want to go with you if my life depended on it." I snap. Marshal grabs my ass and pushes me into him holding a spearhead to my throat.

"You wanna make that a bet?" Marshal asks. I growl at him. "Playing hard to get? I like it. Turns me on. Sort of a sexy sadistic thing."

"I'm not playing hard to get." I snarl. Then push him away from me. "And I'm not sadistic. I kill on defense only. Other than that it's only injuries I give."

"Okay, but it's such a shame to waste red hair on someone without a temper." Marshal says. I hate him. If I _were_ sadstic I might kill him right here and now. Slow and bloody. A gift for the audience. But my family is watching. Unlike past tributes' families, they don't see murder as an accoplishment. District 4 has won for the past three years. True, District 2 and 1 have had longer winning streaks but maybe it's time to end ours. Unless Collin can kill him. If Collin and I don't make it I want Daniel to win. Ditrict 12 hasn't had a victor since the last freaking QUARTER QUELL. But who knows? Maybe I'll turn into someone like Titus from the 55th Games and District 4 _will_ have a victor after all.

After a "fulling" breakfast of dried fruit Ringlet, Collin, Marshal, and I head out for hunting. I stay close to Collin just incase, I'm armed at all times.

"Guys I think I found something." I say pointing to a pile of burnt wood. I step closer and a net drops on me.

"Well, at least we know the trap works now." Ringlet says helping pull it off me.

"Wait, so you're the one that set this up?" I ask looking closer at the net. "This is my net, you don't get to use it to catch tributes. Period."

"Awww," Ringlet says. "Come on Ang-"

"No, I will not let you use my net for this." I snap. I walk forward. Collin grabs my hand. "That is so disgusting." I tell him.

"Well, if it makes you feel better I had no idea." Collin tells me. We trudge around the arena for a couple hours. Then we stop for a moment. Marshal was cut yetsterday and it starts to bleed. Because of all my hours with Emily I pull out my first aid kit and go to work on his bicep. Marshal begins to annoy me with his feminist jokes about me being a sexy nurse. I tie the bandages a little too tight in anger. Ringlet comes over with a pheasant, a small one to be sure, but my stomach is growling. I skin a bit off of a pine tree and chew. We make more tea. I swear, pine needle tea will be coming out of my ears soon. Of course I thought too quickly and I puke, yet again.

"Can you stop doing that? It's been two days?" Ringlet asks pissed off plucking feathers from the bird.

"No, and for your information this is worse for me than you." I moan. I pull out some mint leaves and suck on them. A parachute sails in from above. I guess I really _do_ have sponsers lined up around the block. My fingers fumble around the lid. Inside is ginger root. Something to help my stomach. I secure the ginger root into my backpack. There's a small note that came with it, I don't want the boys to read it but sure enough, Collin snatches it from my hands.

"Oooo! Somebody has a love letter!" He sings. I jump up and try to get it back but he's so tall that I just keep jumping.

"Give it back!" I shout. Collin tosses the note to Ringlet.

"Dearest Angel," He says. "Awww! So cute!"

"Guys! Stop being assholes!" I hollar.

"Personally I think-" Ringlet begins. Marshal takes the note from him wanting part of the action.

"That your face is prettier when it is ivory rather than green." Marshal sneers.

"From FINNICK!" All three of them shout. I cover my face with my hands.

"I hate you all." I say taking the tiny slip of paper from them. "You guys are so immiture."

"Oh really?" Collin asks. He lifts an eyebrow and nods at the other guys. Collin lunges forward picking me up off my feet and throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I squeal and shriek.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I hollar. "Collin!" The guys begin singing some sort of song about kidnapping a pretty girl as they walk to where ever they're taking me. After awhile Collin literally throws me to Ringlet who carries me around for a few minuets then I'm handed off to Marshal. "You are idioits. Loud, annoying, idioits." I tell them.

"We know!" They shout in a sing song sort of way.

"Hey Angel," Collin says after a few moments. "Remeber how we were supposed to be water angels for the parade?"

"Yeah." I say not sure where he's going with this.

"Water angel!" He shouts as Marshal throws me into water. I let out a scream and plunge into the icy cold river. I come back up to the surface.

"Y-y-y-you g-g-guys are s-s-s-o d-d-d-dead-d!" I hiss through chattering teeth. The guys just laguh at me, soaking wet and cold. The Capitol must find this halrious. A girl named Angel in the water. And in the parade she was dressed as A water angel. Ha ha. I'm Water Angel. My prep team will love this. Collin actually crying he's laughing so hard. For a moment I see Finnick laughing then the image fades. Finnick, that laugh I love so much. He's probably laughing right now. Marshal falls to his knees and starts pounding the ground. After a second I get it. They're trying to drag it out so the Gamemakers won't release a pack of alligators on us or something like that. "I hate you. I really do." I say.

"Suuuure." Ringlet says when he catches his breath. I swim over to the other side of the river and pull myself out. The guys hollar at me to come back but I walk over to some bushes and hide myself stripping down to my under clothes and ringing out my turtle neck, pants, and jacket. When I pull them back on they're still wet and twice as cold. I check my backpack and luckily because there was no food, nothing is damaged. I pull my backpack on and get ready to head back when I smell burning wood. Not just burning wood, but burning pine needles. _What idioit burns pine needles?_ I'm thinking to myself when I turn and almost go blind from the blaze of burning trees. The crackling and sparks fly everywhere and I'm frozen to the spot I stand with my jaw hanging open. It isn't until a burning branch crashes at my feet when I turn around and bolt. The guys are whispering "here she comes" when I'm running. Collin looks at me strangely then says,

"Angel, what are you-"

_"Run!"_ I wail. The guys see the fire behind me and scramble to get away. The fire is on my heels with fire balls hissing as they hit the fresh snow. I plummet into the water as the boys run and a fire ball hits the surface of the river.

**...**

**DUN, DUN, DUN! I've been wanting to do that for awhile now! Told ya there'd be drama. Now go bite your fingernails in terror and suspense! In the words of Erik; "Go NOW! GO _NOW!_"**


	13. Chapter 13 The Second Verse Of The Song

Chapter 13- The Second Verse Of The Song

**DUN, DUN, DUN! And we're back! So, I've been updating like a mad person (mad hatter!) so here's another chapter for you! Blah, blah, blah... speel.**

**YOU KNOW WHY/WHY NOT TO READ YOUNG KUMQUATS!**

**One final warning to you all; I broke my own heart writing this chapter.**

...

Living in District 4 all my life I have the major advantage of swimming ablities. Where are the boys now? Burning to death? Living, but in pain? Perfectly fine? I swim down farther and then glance up to the surface of the river. Ever since I was little I've loved seeing under water. The surface was like a mirror made of liquid and it offered a seperation from my house full of growing girls, for whom I had to give up eating for. Now when I look up I see fireballs and flames shooting across the surface lighting the underwater world. A forest fire. I've seen one other in my lifetime of Hunger Games watching that I can remember but I have memories of my parents talking of tributes dying in them. True that a few flames in the trees aren't comepletely original, but the Capitol won't care. As long as there's charred flesh and wounds that last for days. Knowing that I can hold my breath for a good amount of time I begin swimming away from the fire. After I few minuets I have to come to the surface and gasp, then dive back under. Unfortunately I'm taking twice as many breaths as I would back home, but with the adrenaline, the heaviness of my backpack, and all this up-chuck lately it's probably harder on my body than usual. When I get as far from the inferno as possible I pull myself out of the water and use my elbows to drag my body under a big pine tree that has branches touching the ground. It offers protection and camoflauge. I pull up my hood so my hair won't attract attention and slip off my backpack to take the excess weight off my shoulders before fainting into sleep.

_How long have I been out?_ I think. My lips are blue and chapped, my hair has dried onto my jacket, and there are goosebumbs all over my skin. I'm starving, like the kind from back home which indicates that I've been asleep for at least a day. But somehow I spit up two tablespoons of retchings. I hope this is it for my vomiting. A parachute sails in and is caught in a tree branch. Pulling out two knives with the thickest and strongest blades, I dig them into the tree climbing up higher and higher until I reach my gift. I climb onto the branch it landed in and open it up finding a loaf of bread. It's the hearty kind that I've only had once, maybe twice, in my life; whole wheat with rasins and walnuts. I slice it up and eat the whole thing. It was still warm. Then I eat some of the ginger root raw. It's not like I have too many options. No note from Finnick I guess. It's not like he could put what he really wanted to down on a piece of paper with Panem breathing down my neck as I read it. Oh well. Now I need to find the rest of my pack. I pull out my chapstick, rub some onto my lips then try to sort things out. I swam up-stream, so I should go down-stream. I don't want to, but swimming is my best bet. I'll be able to hide under the water and travel faster than I would if I were to walk. One down side to this though is that people will know that it's either Collin or me. Only someone from District 4 would have confidence in swimming. But I need to find them. My best guess is that the fire was meant to draw us together, so the Cornucopia might not have our camp anymore. I could swim to the spot where the fire was and then try to pick up a trail from there. I tighten the laces on my boots, redo my hair into a single fishtail down my back, then pull up my hood and tighten the drawstrings. I climb up higher in the tree until I reach the top. I peek out and I can see where the fire was from the fallen ashy trees and melted snow. I secure the two knives into my belt and slide down the trunk of the tree. Then I lift up a few branches and step out into the snow. I stop at the edge of the river, pull out my necklace and give the copper anchor a gentle kiss, just for show. Then I take a deep breath and pierce the surface of the water. I swim and it's not as hard as yesterday now that my stomach is full. I come up for breaths and a quick glance around, finally I come to the spot where I saw them last. I pull myself out of the water and look around. It's strange to see burnt grass covered in frost. Charred tree branches with icicles hanging off them. It's just a reminder to myself that this is a fake world created by the fakes in the Capitol. I look over to the other side of the river where I stood last before jumping in. I pull out three knives and keep my hand ready to throw if needed. I find foot prints in seconds. After awhile the three sets of prints turn into two sets with drag marks. Then, one set with drag marks. These prints tell me a story; First they all ran from the fire, then someone became too injured to walk to the other two dragged him. Then a number of things could have happened. One of the two guys dragging the injured guy could've dropped dead or ran in another direction or left the Career pack. The guy being dragged could've died and one of the guys dragging him could've become weak and needed to be dragged. Or the guy being dragged fainted so one of the other guys threw him over his shoulder and the other guy became too weak to walk. It's a lot of possiblities and they're all very confusing. All I know is that all three of them could possibily be dead. I'll find out soon. I keep following the trail until I come to a small camp set up around a measly fire with a few pine trees fro protection.

"Angel?" Marshal says roughly. His leg is propped up on a tree branch facing the fire. He has no pants on, just his boxers and there's snow on his leg from his thigh to his upper calf. Ringlet jumps up and runs over to me. Then, shockingly, gives me a tight hug. I hug him back, two of them are alive and Marshal is injured.

"It was awful," Ringlet says leading me over to the fire. "I started coughing and then Collin got burned. Marshal and I started carrying him, then a burnt log fell on Marshal's leg and I carried Collin on my shoulder and dragged Marshal. It was a miracle we got out of there alive."

"Where's Collin?" I ask. Ringlet points to sickly figure with curly hair in a sleeping bag. "You guys are idiots! This bag reflects body heat, he's burned do you want him to die?" I shriek. I unzip the sleeping bag and almost vomit again. The boys were smart enough to strip Collin down to his under clothes, now I can see every single one of his burns. Starting at the middle of Collin's chest there are revolting burns with bloodred skin blistering, and his left thigh has burnt blackened flesh. From chest down Collin is burned. I stand up weakly and Ringlet stands by in case I faint. "I need snow, lots and lots of snow." I tell him.

"Okay," Ringlet says. "What else?"

"That's all you can get, I'll find everything else." I answer. My mind is spinning. What did Emily do at a time like this? My mind is reeling for answers. "Aloe vera." I say out loud remembering the green plant that grew in the house. It cost a fortune to buy but came in handy for burns. Aloe vera does not grow in an envoirment like this.

"Angel." Marshal croaks. I turn around and see a parachute at his feet. Oh, right. I'm a beautiful tribute who got a ten, all I have to do say something and Finnick will send it down. I read the card that came with it. _Captiol remedies are expensive right now, herbs are cheap as dirt. Need anything else? -Finnick_ Maybe Finn, maybe.

"Okay, I have snow." Ringlet says bringing an armful of fresh snow over to our camp. I take my knife and slice open the aloe and the stick gel spills out into the snow. I use up half of the leaves saving the others for later. I mix that in with the snow. I chew up some mint leaves and spit that in there too just to help. Ringlet drags Collin in his unzipped sleeping bag over to me. Collin's eyebrows knit together. A moan comes out of his mouth evaporating into the air.

"Shhhh." I say to him. I mix the snow-aloe-mint-spit mixture a little more then place it onto his burns. Collin squeezes his eyes tightly. It sizzles with each handful I place on him. After he's done I work on Marshal's leg. I continue until it's dark. Our fire grows bigger and brighter. Ringlet gets a sponser gift; one very large pot of broth. I coax broth into Marshal, then Collin. Then Ringlet and I feed ourselves. Collin falls asleep, after I hum a lullabye to Marshal, so does he.

"Hopefully we can get a few more days before we have to kill again." Ringlet says.

"Ring, how many days was I out?" I ask.

"Two, the boy from Distict 5 is hanging on by a thread." He says. Neither of us talks about how now it's just us, Chip, and both from 12. Soon we'll be fighting each other. We hear some whining and moaning. I turn to see Collin twitching in some sort of seizure.

"Collin?" I ask. He continues, eyes wide full of pain. "Collin!" My voice is full of terror.

"Please... Angel... It, hurts." He gets out. I check his wounds to see them. Now that the burned flesh is gone I can clearly see that there is blood poisoning. In his legs and chest and everywhere else. If there's this much that means he must've had it in the two days I was passed out. Now it's spread. With blood poisoning you will live fore a few days if untreated. And it's been a few days. I begin making the awful choking-crying-gasping sounds that signal I'm going to cry.

"Collin please! Don't die on me!" I choke. He stops twitching but closes his eyes. "Collin!" I scream. "No, please. Don't leave me!" Collin is still breathing, half asleep. My head falls on his chest as I continue crying. "_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, a cloak of leaves a moonbeam ray."_ I'm singing, if you could call it that. You can barely hear me. But the song is for Collin and right now that's all that matters. _"Forget your woes and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning they'll wash away. Here's it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies gaurd you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."_ I break out crying again, wrapping my arms around Collin's neck. There's no point in trying to save him. He'd just be living in pain anyways. The cannon fires.

"Angel," Ringlet says. "They have to take the body." He begins to pull me away.

"No." I say. Then fiercely again._ "No!"_ Then I kick and scream until Ringlet slaps me so hard and forcefully that the wind is knocked out of me and the hovercraft takes Collin away. I begin screaming insults at both of them then I begin crying. I decide to take a walk and I wander through the trees. Then I find a Witch Hazel tree. I stare at it. With nothing but pine for miles around this seems like some sort of sign. My mind is spinning.

I Wish

_I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier._

It Didn't

_Are you, are you? _

Have To

_Going to the tree._

End Like

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me..._

This

**...**

**MUWAHAHAHA! DUN! DUN! DUN! Don't you love me? Angel is going crazy. NO! SHE CAN'T TURN INTO ANNIE! You will have to wait and see is she does...**


	14. Chapter 14 Now You Have Wings

Chapter 14- Now You Have Wings

**Welcome back, this chapter packs quite the punch. The Gamemakers will get what they want. THE END. **

**I JUST LIKE TYPING "YOUNG KUMQUATS!"**

**tee hee**

**...**

My fingers have already fumbled into a noose. I keep my pack and weapons on. The faster my knives are out of here the better. For Chip. For Glamour and Gadget. Daniel. The little girl from District 12 whose name I never learned. I tie the rope into the tree. Witch Hazel trees generally have thin branches but these are the Games. _Do they make muttation plants?_ I wonder stepping onto a rock almost too perfectly placed under the branch. This is my Hanging Tree. I'm closer to Collin. And my mother. My mother. My family is watching. Still, my fingers pull the rope around my throat and I'm about to jump when I hear it.

_"Don't do it." _It's a little girl's voice for sure. I look around and see a small girl. She's a good quarter-mile away. She has no chance fighting me. The moonlight glints off of her golden hair. Pale skin. Blue eyes staring me down. The girl Daniel saved from the bloodbath. A memory of her interveiw floods my mind. Deep purple dress that almost glowed. A crown of violets braided into her hair.

_"So do you think you could win the Games?" Caesar asked her._

_"Well, I'm good at hiding. They can't find me, they can't kill me." She'd said._

_"I would _never_ count you out." Caesar said._

Well she's been hiding long enough. Then I see Daniel come out a few feet behind her. He stares at her in wonder.

"Willow, come on." He tells her. So that's her name. And that's how she's still alive. She teamed up with Daniel. I keep looking at her. Her blue eyes lock onto mine. She shakes her head. I can feel the cameras zooming in on her face. Now coming back to mine. Then Daniel motions her with his hands. Then she runs after him. She looks back at me one last time. Mouthing something I can't make out. Then they leave. In the few moments that I'm frozen in place I begin to think. _My family. I can't do this. I can't do this. I have to live as long as possible. _My hands are still on the noose around my neck. A mockingjay sings softly, the song I sang to Collin. My head whips to face it. I have friends here. Even if I was an inch from death I would _never_ eat a mockingjay. I snap back to reality. There are people who love me watching. Abigal, Bailey, Travis, Emily, Finnick- _Finnick!_ How could I forget him? Annie went crazy. He was sick of waiting for her. I can't go crazy. I have to keep my identity, for him. For the man I love.

"No." I say taking off the rope and undoing the noose. "No. I'm going to fight." I get back to camp.

"Angel?" Ringlet asks me.

"You get some sleep. I'll gaurd. We'll head out to find Glamour tomorrow." I say. He understands. Ringlet falls asleep in seconds. Then I mourn Collin in peace.

"Collin, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've gone with you guys. Then it would be me." I sob. "Alexa I'm sorry, I couldn't save him. But I'm going to win. For Collin. For the pride of District 4."

The sun rises and it's warm. The snow is going to start melting soon. While the boys are asleep I pull off my jacket, then my sweater. I pack the sweater in my bag then zip up my jacket. I head over to the river. I remember how frozen it was yesterday. There was ice. Today it's as cold as my saltwater beaches in the winter. I find a nest of eggs and steal three. Snag some blackberries. I even resort to chewing mint leaves. My stomach seems fine. I lower the zipper on my jacket due to the fact that I'm _still _warm. The Gamemakers must be behind this sudden heat wave. I come back to the camp. Marshal is still limping, he's walking in circles to exercise his leg. Ringlet is rolling up his sleeping bag.

"Breakfast. Eggs and blackberries. Shut your mouths and eat." I snap. I slurp the insides of my egg while Marshal and Ringlet stare at me. "What?"

"You're suddenly fierce. I like it." Marshal says grinning cockily.

"Oh shut up." I say rolling my eyes. "Stop flirting with me every ten seconds. I don't find you attractive. Do you really think telling me 'nice tits' makes me like you?"

"What?" Marshal asks surprised by my sudden confidence boost. I'm not sure if it's Collin's death or a reminder that I love Finnick but suddenly it's natural for me to say these things.

"Yeah. Go cry me a river, build yourself a bridge and GET OVER IT." I say. For a few moments it's dead silent. Then what happens next is so fast I can barely prossess it. Marshal runs over, takes a knife from my belt, rips off my jacket, then un-does the clasp on my bra. _He's going to rape me. He's going to rape me, then kill me._ I think. But instead I find the tip of the knife digging into the flesh of my shoulder blade. I let out a scream. But Marshal isn't killing me. He's carving into my back. And when I think he's done, he goes to work on my other shoulder blade. He snaps my bra back into place. The fabric is stinging so bad. Marshal takes some rope tying my hands together. Then grabs my jaw in tight grip. He turns me so my back is facing Ringlet.

"What do you think?" He asks.

"You're an artist." Ringlet says. Whatever kindness I had for him earlier is now gone. "We should just kill her now. With those knives she's too dangerous."

"Yeah." Marshal agrees. But just before his spear touches me. he jumps ontop of me, places his hands on my breasts, then kisses me long with his tongue down my throat. They both laugh at me. How could these monsters be the two boys who let me grieve in peace last night? Ringlet hangs over my face.

"There's something satisfying about killing the prettiest girl here. Next we'll get Glamour, and that weakling Gadget." He says with venom dripping from his words. Suddenly I'm so angry that I can't stand it. I push Marshal off of me and cut him deep in the forehead. Then I slash Ringlet across the stomach. In the time that they're out I grab Ringlet's backpack, pull on my jacket, then run out of there as quickly as possible. Then I literally run into Glamour and Gadget.

"You?" All three of us say.

"We need to get out of here, I just cut both of the guys, they'll be back soon." I pant.

"Gadg, how much time is on your time bomb?" Glamour asks.

"I can set it for thirty seconds." She says.

"Set it, throw it, then we run." Glamour says. "On the count of three. Onetwothree!" Gadget screams throwing her gizmo of wires and spear heads and clocklike gears over her shoulder.

"Go!" Glamour shouts as we run faster and faster. Eventually I have to pick up Gadget so Glamour and I can keep going. Then it goes off.

"Take cover!" I shout as we fall to the ground. Dust flies up everywhere two cannons fire. Hovercrafts pluck the dead bodies from the ground. "So what's the plan?" I ask.

"Me and Glamour have been secretly plotting this whole time. It was going to be us, plus you and Collin." Gadget says.

"Now it's just us three." Glamour says. "C'mon there's a pond on the other side of the field."

**...**

**I couldn't come up with a good cliff hanger but oh well. Thank-you everyone for your kind reviews and urges for me to write! If you haven't already I have another story I publish in honor the new The Amazing Spider-Man moive that came out on Monday. (I saw it already!) It's called Venom Tastes Sweet. Check it out and the next chapter will come soon!**


	15. Chapter 15 A Deal With The President

Chapter 15- A Deal With the President

**OhmehGod. So sorry! Now before you blame me and say I've been cheating on you with my other fic Venom Tastes Sweet let me tell you I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! It was horrifying! *sobs* But, *sniff, sniff* Then I re-read Mockingjay, found out PSH is going to play Plutarch H. and got all inspired! So I'm fine now YOUNG KUMQUATS! Once again, this chapter was hard to write. **

**...**

The stinging in my back is killing me. I hope Finnick sends me something soon or I'm going to faint from this pain.

"Just a little further, Gadget and I found this group of trees, they drag to the ground and we made a tent out of them. Then we can look at your back." Glamour says. We've been walking for the past six hours. My feet are just fine. My shoulder blades are on fire. So far this is what I've found out: Glamour and Gadget teamed up the night of the tribute parade. Glamour became the leader. She wanted Gadget, then she chose Collin because he seemed nice and he could throw a spear, on interveiw night I was added to the list. Gadget was going to build a fire bomb and kill one of the Careers, but not Glamour, Collin, or me. Then Gadget would be taken as a bomb slave. When Glamour and Gadget were alone they would set up a new camp and get me and Collin. Then, Gadget was going to kill the remaining two Careers with her time bomb. When Collin died, I was the last person left for them to team up with.

"Don't worry, we've only got a few more minuets." Gadget assures me. Easy for her to say. She's been piggybacking on Glamour for the past two hours. I would volunteer, but once again, MY BACK _HUUUURTS!_

"And here we are!" Glamour says pointing to a bunch of trees. She leads me under the branches to a very nice looking camp. She's really smart, it looks like Gadget and her have been digging since they got here. There's a pit hidden under a roof of pine branches that hang down low. I slowly slid into our ditch-camp. Gadget rolls out her sleeping bag and I just about collapse onto it. Glamour removes my jacket, unhooks my bra. There's a silence.

"Marshal is from District 2 alright." Gadget says. "He carved some very pretty wings into your back."

"Well we're going to clean them up." Glamour says. "So what do I do?"

"First clean the wound, then apply the aloe in my backpack." I tell her.

"Sponser gifts!" Gadget says. "I'll get them!" She comes back. "It's for you Angel. From _Finnick._"

"What?" Glamour asks.

"Well no duh it's from Finnick. Last time I checked he's my mentor." I say.

"You two must be pretty close if you talk about him in your sleep." Gadget says giggling.

"I do not!" I almost shout. _Oh crap I talk about him in my sleep._ I open up my parachutes. Bandages are in one, some kind of fancy Capitol ointment in the other. "Glamour, when you're done with the aloe, could you put this on my back? Then bandage me up."

"I've already put aloe on." She answers. "You must be pretty beat up if you can't feel it." In a few second she puts whatever Finnick sent me all over my back. The pain is instantly gone and she wraps up my shoulder blades in fresh white gauze. I put my jacket back on and read the note that came the the bandages. _Keep unhooking you bra like that and you'll be getting the moon as your next sponser gift._ It makes me blush instantly. Finnick. I wonder what he makes of my progress.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

Well, at least she's alive. Angel and her small team.

"Beetee, Cashmere, how do you think they're holding up?" I ask. Cashmere bats her eyelashes at me. _She's such a flirt._

"I think that they're just fine." She says. "My Glamour is holding up perfectly. When she told me she wanted to team up with District 4 I was thrilled."

"Ahem." Beetee clears his throat. "Gadget was quite happy too. Chip however, wanted to go solo."

"He seems to be doing well too." I comment as the cameras cut to the boy from District 3 sitting in a cave. "I think they're good on sponser gifts for now. We'll wait until something happens." A Peacekeeper enters the room.

"Mr. Odair, someone wishes to see you." He says.

"Who do you think it is?" Beetee whispers. I shrug.

"Probably a member of her family." I say. We're down to the final seven. The whole Caprice family was brought for interveiws during the final eight. I follow the Peacekeeper down the hall. I almost die when it's the President who wants to see me. I'm in trouble. I'm in big trouble if the President wants me.

"Hello Mr. Odair." He says. The snake eyes are positvely revolting. The roses in the room smell awful and blood drips from his words.

"Hello President Snow." I manage to say. You get good at being a crowd pleaser after a ring around the Hunger Games.

"Mr. Odair, you are seventeen, correct?" President Snow asks. I nod my head. "How old is Miss Caprice? Sixteen?" I nod my head again. _What does he know and who told him?_ "Mr. Odair, it is no secret that among the victors of the Hunger Games you are very... Wanted. Plenty of people, plenty of women out there would pay a large amount of money for, say, a one night stand with you? I'm sure you're aware. There's Cashmere and Gloss, Brutus if he weren't so... Brutus. And your fellow mentor, Alicia. This is something I did a long time ago. I stopped doing it because of suspisions but I am going to begin it again because of you Mr. Odair."

"Me?" I croak out.

"It started from the moment you laid eyes on Angel Caprice. It all became quite clear afterwords that you are in love with her. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out? Or if I did that I would let it go? Because you're the famour Finnick Odair? The Games are never over Finnick. You might be out of the Reaping Ball, but you're still in the arena. You made sexual contact with a tribute, that will not be overseen. As if that weren't enough she has been singing The Hanging Tree."

"She's just a girl." I say.

"I don't care how old she is." The President snaps. "I'm going to make a deal with you Mr. Odair, in return for, giving... a good time to paying customers of the Capitol, I will give you immunity for either Angel or your family. If you cannot choose I will choose for you."

"What?" I ask. But then I let his words sink in. If I don't sell myself, my body, to the Capitol either Angel or my family will die. "Don't kill either of them, please. I'll do whatever you want. Just not my parents, and not Angel."

"Mr. Odair. The Capitol owes you no debts, you must choose. This is what happens when you disobey us. If you don't choose, I'll kill the girl. It's much eaiser on my account. And much more fun to watch." The President says. "And through the magic of television, you can enjoy it over and over. Don't worry, you won't be alone. Cashmere and Gloss, Alicia, Annie Cresta would be if she weren't..." The President makes circles on the side of his head. "There's that good looking boy who won ten years ago at age twelve. Plenty of good looking victors. This year someone might even join you. Glamour, Daniel, even Willow, Gadget, and Chip in a few years. Depending on who lives, Angel could be lying in bed with strangers for the rest of her life. I used to get _such_ good prices for redheads." I want to lunge forward and rip out his heart. The way he's talking about us, like we're products not people. The way he lingers on Angel's name as if he'd be her first customer.

"Fine." I say clenching my hands into fists. I never cry, but I might now. "You can kill Angel." I'm only letting him take her away from me so she doesn't suffer the way I will. The President perks the corners of his puffed up mouth.

"Exellent. I should have a woman for you by tomorrow night." He says. "You may leave." I exit the room knowing that her fate is sealed. Angel is going to die because of me. I hate myself. I hate this life. Victors are even less free than someone poor in the districts. I walk back into the room glancing up at the screen. Angel, Glamour, and Gadget are are settling in for the night. I want to scream at her _No! Don't do it. You could be killed any second now!_

"Who was it?" Beetee asks.

"Nobody. How are they doing?"

"Fine." Cashmere says. "I think they'll be good for the rest of the night."

* * *

**Angel's POV**

"Get up." Glamour's voice wakes me. There is no more snow. The snow is gone. All of it melted.

"What's going on?" I ask. Glamour puts a finger to her lips and cups her ear. When I do the same I can hear it. _Hissss. Hisssss._

"Snakes." She mouths. _Mutts._ I shake Gadget's shoulder.

"We have to leave. Now." I whisper. "There are snakes outside." Gadget immediately gets up. I sturggle to get my things together with the hissing reminding that any moment now I could die. A branch snaps and I turn my head in the direction. Glamour claps a hand over her mouth. A snake peeks its head through the pine needles. Hisses with its fangs, no doubt, filled with toxic venom.

"Run!" Glamour screams. we get ourselves out of the pit, I begin shooting arrows at snakes. They're on our heels. One tries to bite me but I jump away in time. I trip over another. It wraps itself around my ankle, slithers up my body and I come face to face with it. I get a faceful of venom when it hisses at me.

**...**

**Once again, I cannot be more sorry about the delay in updating this. I hope you liked this chapter. 16 soon. **


	16. Chapter 16 Safe and Sound

Chapter 16- Safe and Sound

**Hey, hey, hey! What's up my friends? HG won 9 surfboards at the Teen Choice Awards and Loinsgate recently cast Amanda Plummer as Wiress and Jena Malone as Johanna Mason! Also, I recently saw BRAVE and when Merida (IHNC if I speeled that right) had her hair wet it kinda hung down straight, but wild and wavy and I was like 'OMG! It's Angel!' LOL. So now I give you the sweet sixteenth chapter. I hope that we know about Finnick soon! GARRET HEDLUND IS MY CHOICE!**

**Disclaimer: I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE AN AWESOME TRILOGY LIKE THG. I CAN ONLY MAKE UP MY O.C.S**

**FINAL WARNING: Keep tissues nearby while reading this. Do not, I repeat, do not sue me if you are wearing mascara and at the end of the chapter it's ruined. That's all.**

**...**

I am paralyzed. I'm all out of Ringlet's arrows that I was badly shooting earlier. _Knives you idiot! KNIVES!_ I reach down to my belt and slice the head off of the snake. Cold blood and venom splatter my face. I kick the corpse away and keep running. I could die. Any moment now. A Gamemaker holds my fate.

"Angel!" Glamour shouts. I look around, but only hear her voice. "The venom- Tracker jackers!" It's tracker jacker venom. This is bad. Who knows what will happen if I get bitten? Once in my life, Travis was stung by a tracker jacker. We had to pull out the stingers and grind up some leaves and make a gross, green, goopy paste. Worst thing was we had to use saltwater so the pain was blinding. I had to help Emily and I kept screaming any time that Travis made a sound of pain. I was so terrified. I ran outside and climbed a tree- TREE! I remember the pine trees that are everywhere. I dodge to my left and pull out the two thick knives, I begins climbing. But my hands are sweaty and I'm nervous. The snakes snap at my feet. One of them sinks a fang into my ankle. Grabbing it by the neck, I yank it out and throw it as far as I can. I keep climbing until I reach a branch twenty feet off the ground. I stop there. There's no stinger to pull out. I wait a few moments, then slowly climb back down the tree. I search for a few moments, then come across the green leaves. I don't have one of Emily's special bowls and I'm not using any water. I chew up the leaves and spit into my hand. It sticks very nicely. I sort of limp trying to find my allies, hoping that they were smart enough to climb a tree. Then I hear a scream so loud and terrifying that it stops me dead in my tracks.

"Gadget!" I shout. She screams again. I limp towards her voice, hoping that nothing happened. The snakes are at my feet again. I suck up the pain and run fast as I dare. I throw knives the the reptiles. One hisses at me. To my own shock, I hiss back. Then sink a knife into his eye. The pull it back out and slice the head off of one. The venom is acting fast. I glance around and grab a tree branch. I light it on fire as a torch to keep the snakes away. Isn't that what Abigal did to keep garden snakes away in her backyard? I hold it out, the cameras are not doubt zooming in on my face.

_Who am I? I am Angel Caprice. I am sixteen years old. I am from District 4. Shoreline. I am a tribute in the 68th Hunger Games. Why? Because I would rather die myself, than have my best friend die. I came here expecting death, now I'm in the final seven. I fell in love with Finnick Odair. He loves me. I can't die like this. I'm going to die fighting. For him. For my family. For my district. For Panem. This is my life. My fate. It will not be determined by someone who has lived an easy life sitting in a spotless room wearing a uniform that would take me years to buy back home. It's my life. I'll decide where it goes from here! I make the path! _

With a sound between a cry and a scream I jump out holding my torch to their snake eyes. I throw it at the mutts and keep running. My ankle is really starting to hurt and it's definitely going to swell soon. I come to a clearing in the woods. I run straight into it. A forcefeild. It's rock hard, rather than electrified, like the fence the blocks you off from the wild back home. My nose starts to bleed a little. But I need to find my allies. This won't happen to me. I'm not sure if I can survive on my own. Not now at least. I'm wounded and I'll go crazy with Collin's death and this venom in my blood. I lie down for a few moments propped up on my elbows, gasping for breath. The world seems to be spinning. I look at my ankle. It's already the size of a small apple. I peel off the leaves alread caked with blood and sweat. I chew up another set and press it on. I secure it in place by wrapping gauze around it.

"No!" Who's voice is it? Is it even anyone I know? Or is it just my imagination? "Nonono!" I hear it again. I run faster in the direction of the voice. "Dammit! Live, you're not going to die!" It's Glamour, I think. Her pale hair is painted with dirt and blood. Her face remains clean, due to how much she's sweating. In her arms is some sort of person. A child, torn and bloody. Pale skin, veins standing out all purple and blue. It's skin looks like marble. "Angel, you have to help me!" The voice echoes around me.

_"Hold onto this lullabye,_

_Even when the music's gone,_

_Gone."_

Who's singing? Is it me? Glamour? A voice in my head?

"I-I-I can't." I say falling into the grass. I think I'm twitching, the grass has been heated by this Gamemaker sun, each blade feels like a red hot poker. I begin screaming I think. No, it's Gadget. Gadget? When did she get here? Is she the ragged marbly flesh streaked with blood dying in Glamour's arms? Oh, I'm going to vomit again. And I do.

"Please." Gadget sobs. Then I hear it. Her skin, the sun is burning the venom on her skin. She is being burned alive. I begin to cry. "It hurts! Make it stop!"

"Dammit! Shut-up Gadget you'll be fine!" Glamour shouts. All of us are going crazy, it's the venom. I just lay on my side, back turned on them, all I can hear are their screams. The cameras are eating this up, I know it. Going back and forth from Glamour, screaming and desperate to save the torn flesh in her arms. Me, glassy eyed and frozen staring at nothing. Gadget, dying a long and painful death asking for nothing more than to make it stop. The Capitol folks are on the edge of their seats.

"Please!" Gadget screams loudly. "Make it-"

"SHUT-UP!" Glamour yells so loud that all the birds fly away. Gadget makes chocking noises, I curl up, burrying my face in my kneecaps. "No, no. Gadget, I'm sorry. Wake up. Wake up, I mean it! Dammit! Angel! Angel do something!"

_"Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you know,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

It's me. Now I know it's me, singing to song so soft that you can barely hear it. Glamour resorts to slapping the girl in her arms.

"Please! Gadget, don't die on me!" Glamour shouts. I roll over and look at her. She lays Gadget out on the grass. The tiny girl from District 3 keeps her knees curled, her hands over her heart, laying on her side. I begin _ooo_ing while Glamour sobs. I continue with the song as she picks up a small purple flowered clover and tucks it behind her ear. I sit on my knees. I keep singing as the cannon fires. I have to hold Glamour back when the hovercraft comes by to pick up Gadget.

"You didn't do anything." Glamour accuses. "You just sat there, _singing_." She growls. Then she slaps me across the face.

_Darkness._

Snow. Snow? _Snow. _It's falling all around me. The flakes flutter gently to the ground. It rests in my hair, on my face, my skin is the same color as the ground. I look at my ankle, the swelling has gone down a bit. Then I realize what this means. I'm still alive. I'm still in the Games. Glamour didn't kill me for not saving Gadget. There are six of us left. Me, Glamour, Chip, Daniel, Willow, and the boy from District 5.

I could win this.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

"I told you, she's a fighter." I say to the President. It's hard not to smirk.

"You realize that if she wins, it's your family, right?"

"Yes sir. I know that."

"I can't just have a Gamemaker kill her off. That would leave the world wondering. She's pretty, a fighter, and she got a ten. If I kill her the bloodthirsty veiwers will be rabid."

"Yes sir."

"What are you even doing here, there's someone waiting for you at your Capitol house. Go." I leave the room. I get a slap in the face from Cashmere.

"This is all your fault." She spits. "I can't believe this, it's so wrong and sick. We're people."

"So know you're saying that?" I ask. "What was going through your mind when you were in the arena?"

**...**

**Stange way to end a chapter, I know. So, when will our lawyers be talking? JK Anyways I hope you liked it. The next chapter is coming soon. **

**Song Credit: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars from the HG soundtrack.**


End file.
